


Cold Blooded, Warm Hearted

by thesilverhyena



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: An asshole dying a horrible painful death, Blood and Guts, Blow Jobs, Camp Crystal Lake in Winter, Cold Weather, Drug Use, F/M, Forced Fingering, Graphic descriptions of gore, Jason is an equal opportunity killer, Language, Oral Sex, Power Outage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Really foul language, S'mores, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Snow, Snowball Fights, Violent Murders, a lot of snow, blizzard, more stupid people invading crystal lake, possibly triggering words, unsafe use of a woodchipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilverhyena/pseuds/thesilverhyena
Summary: Set six months after the events of "The Strange Good Girl."Jason and Lisa enjoy the Winter wonderland Camp Crystal Lake has become. Of course, even in the cold of Winter, there is no escape from the idiots that flock to this place.
Relationships: Jason/Female OC
Kudos: 5





	1. Cold Blooded, Warm Hearted:: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SyndromeVoorhees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyndromeVoorhees/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Strange Good Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/379096) by [SyndromeVoorhees](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyndromeVoorhees/pseuds/SyndromeVoorhees). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off of SyndromeVoorhees' story that she had written called “The Strange Good Girl”, featuring Jason Voorhees and her OC Lisa. (Lisa is used with permission!) Seriously, if you haven't read it, check it out, it's amazing! (Provided that you can handle gore, language, violence, adult content, and fluff. You have been warned.)
> 
> That being said, if you CAN'T handle language, violence, gore, adult content, or “killer” fluff, then what the fuck are you doing here?! Read something else! (Seriously, there's graphic content in here, you HAVE BEEN WARNED!!) I can't stress this enough, check your damn filters!

**Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

*Several Months Later*

It had been roughly six months to the day, six months of quiet. Not on purpose mind you. Ever since that one fateful day. A large group of trespassers came to defile sacred ground with their debauchery and filth only to meet swift punishment by Jason's blade. Only he wasn't alone. For there were few that knew the silent Lord of Crystal Lake had taken a mate. Lisa Watkins, formally shy, used, and abused by her so-called “friends”. Small, scarred, strange, yet the most beautiful thing Jason could have ever hoped to have had to call his own. She was quick to follow her mate's teachings, hunting the riffraff, vagrants, and marauders, ever loyal and by his side. The Huntress of Crystal Lake.

THEN that little druggie bitch had stolen something from her! Yes, that little philandering whore not only trespassed and degraded Jason's lands and his mother's memories, she also stole something most precious and treasured from both Jason and his girl that fateful night. Lisa's voice! The vile slut had somehow managed to overpower his girl and stabbed her in the throat with with her own dagger, severing her vocal cords! It was a miracle Lisa had even lived through the ordeal. Oh, she had taken that little wretch's life in the end, but... Lisa would never speak again.

Jason had missed her kind, soft spoken words terribly. Humorous sarcasm, seductiveness, playfulness. Even her casual chatter, humming, singing, thinking out loud, or even when she'd yell, scream, and nag at him to remove his blood soaked boots and clothes before coming into the house after a lucrative night of patrolling! He didn't think it was possible to miss that, yet here goes his little female, once again proving him wrong. But, he still had his girl, and that was all that really mattered to Jason.

The following fiasco proved to be both a blessing and a curse once word had gotten out about the massacre. Deals were struck, hidden beneath layers upon layers of red tape and cover ups and peace was restored, for there were few who wanted to actively seek the mighty Crystal Lake Killer. (And fewer still who knew he had taken a mate.) They were to leave any locals alone, merely scare them away should one come wandering onto their lands. Any killings were to remain within the boundaries of Camp Crystal Lake, as any would-be tourists, wannabe outdoors men, and especially sex-starved teens with a little “gropey-gropey in seclusion” on the brain are given more than enough fair warning before even setting foot in that place. Should either Jason or Lisa stray from their territory, then the authorities WOULD actively hunt them. Considering all that had happened, it was a generous offer the dangerous pair would have been fools to decline. Yet, it had it's fair share of ups and downs.

Funny. Lisa had hated going into town the few times she had no choice. Now after six months of isolation, with no contact to the outside world, save for her love and the steady streams of invading miscreants they'd kill, she honestly kind of missed it now. Due to the course of events, the girl no longer had her job either. But, as per their arrangement, power and basic needs were provided for them, meaning Lisa and Jason didn't have to abandon her much larger, more comfortable cabin and permanently settle down in the mine tunnels. (Probably done more so out of fear then anything else.) Every month, Sheriff Hoffman would 'check in' to make sure the two of them were keeping true to their end of the bargain.

Adjusting to the fact that they were now both mute had taken some time. The first week or so, it was the forced silence that got to them. Luckily, Lisa, the poor girl, had only broken down in a fit of crying that one time. Once over the initial shock and accepting the fact that her voice wouldn't just magically come back, Lisa and Jason worked together on a different form of communication. They started out with basic hand gestures, a staple the hulking killer was already quite used too. It wasn't easy, and misinterpretation was inevitable. Sometimes Lisa would get horribly frustrated, but her love remained ever patient and understanding with her. If anyone knew how tricky it could be to communicate in complete silence, it would be Jason.

Over time, Jason had also picked up on simple sentences by lip reading. While it took a few months to perfect, Lisa had discovered that different tones and notes of whistling could convey emotion and even allow some communication when they were out of each others' sight. Even before the accident, she had also become quite skilled at deciphering her mate's grunts, growls, snorts, and groans. A hodgepodge language they themselves created and only they could understand. Initially, the girl had been terrified that Jason would no longer want her when her voice had been slain. But now, in forced silence, their bond had only grown stronger.

**Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Waking up in bed every day to the sight of that small, special girl curled up next to him was something Jason would never tire of. Groaning sleepily, the massive brute reached over, only to feel an empty, warm space where she should have been. He sat up, blearily looking around the bedroom whilst still trying to get the sleep out of his eyes. Then Jason felt the pressure rising within his groin when something warm, wet, and very pleasurable engulfed him under the plush comforter. A lopsided grin formed on his deformed face when he caught sight of movement under the covers and could feel small, mischievous, fiery hands trailing up and down his abs and inner thighs.

In a swift move, Jason tossed the covers off of him, unveiling his girl, wearing nothing but HIS thermal top, (which nearly swallowed her tiny form completely,) in the midst of giving him the most enjoyable wake up call he could have possibly asked for. She had slid his black thermal pants down enough to free his manhood and had already been licking and teasing him, lightly running her light fingered touch along his hard yet silky, sensitive flesh. Lisa glanced up in surprise, barely making any sound at all, as she smiled playfully, kissing the head of her mate's throbbing cock.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” she mouthed, before taking him fully in her mouth and began to suck hard.

With a pleasured grunt, Jason just flopped right back down into the pillows, grasping the sheets beneath him in handfuls while Lisa continued to work him. His back arched and leg twitched involuntarily while she artfully traced the tip with her warm tongue. A loud, rumbling purr expelled from deep within the powerful hulk's chest as he closed his mismatched eyes and stretched, offering himself openly to his mate. Lisa could barely even let out a mild squeak as Jason released in her mouth, though the glistening in her eyes and the sly little smile on her face while swallowing his warm, sweet yet salty seed said far more then mere words ever could. After one last, good hard suck, she pulled up his thermals for him and crawled up to his chest, releasing a silent sigh.

Jason sat up once more, taking Lisa in his powerful arms, leaning his forehead against hers. He gently kissed her on the lips, tasting a little bit of himself off of her, before bending down and giving special attention to the very noticeable scar on her throat. Every time Jason did this, in made the girl's eyes get a little misty; it was a constant reminder that he would always want and love her, regardless of what she did or did not have just as she had made him feel more loved and accepted then anyone else since Mother. Lisa curled into her gentle giant's bare chest, nuzzling against him for a moment before sliding off and allowing him to get up.

As soon as she was on her feet, the girl eagerly dashed to the window, throwing the drapes open and letting out a silent gasp. Excitedly, Lisa glanced from outside back to her mate, pointing and matching Jason's curious head tilt. Jason stretched and flexed his rippling muscles once he got out of bed to join her, looking very much like a predator as he did. His movements were always so deliberate and precise, it never ceased to amaze the girl.

The first thing Jason could make out was white. Pure, sparkling white all around! Earlier last night, the temperature had dropped well below freezing and it was only a matter of time before the first snow fell. Blankets of flawless white graced the trees as far as the eye could see. The normally muddy ground outside around the fire pit, wood-cutting stump, and utility shed actually looked beautiful for once. Everything seemed to glisten in the late morning light. It was a stunning sight to behold. At least, Lisa seemed to think so. Inwardly, Jason groaned softly. When he was little, snow may have been something he enjoyed, as he and Mother would take walks in the flurries, build snowmen, and make snow angels. But now, snow was nothing more than a tactical nightmare to him! Difficult to hide your tracks in, it was wet, and needless to say, cold! Sometimes during particularly harsh winters in these parts, the snow drifts could reach up to his hips! Patrolling the territory during the winter months was often a bigger chore then usual. But then again, for the first time in twenty years some odd, Jason wouldn't have to do it alone.

Lisa's excitement about the fresh snowfall reminded the great brute of a simple, childhood innocence. At first, she seemed a bit concerned that Jason didn't share her immediate enthusiasm. Then his expression softened as he wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head with a deep exhale, gazing out at the winter wonderland outside. Come to think of it, snow was wet, and snow was cold. After being out in it for a few hours, the girl would need to get warm. Jason purred to himself at the thought of how he'd manage such a task, unconsciously sliding his hand under Lisa's oversized top, tracing patterns along the smooth, silky skin of her tummy. He felt the girl press against him, letting out a few quick chirp-like whistles Jason had learned to interpret as _'I'm enjoying that, please don't stop.'_ Suddenly, he found himself liking snow again!

**Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

After a hearty, homemade breakfast of buttermilk pancakes and think-sliced bacon, the two of them prepared for going out on patrol. During the Winter, there weren't NEARLY as many trespassers to deal with. However, the occasional junkie still wandered onto their property. There was also that traveling insurance salesman last week that came knocking and didn't know how to take “No” for an answer. Jason sure taught him, that much was for sure! But, nothing save for a raging blizzard was going to keep Jason from honoring his mother's wishes of keeping Crystal Lake clean of the vagrancy and filth it seemed to attract.

Lisa had given back the thermal shirt she had used as a nightgown back to Jason; not that he ever had any objection to her wearing it. It was still warm from her body heat when he slipped it on, followed by a pair of insulated dark blue jeans, black sweatshirt, black leather gloves, and lastly, his ragged jacket, heavy winter boots, and of course, hit battle-scarred hockey mask. As always, Jason's machete was in it's holster securely strapped to his leg. Lisa had her own set of thermals for the colder months, along with a thicker long sleeve shirt and black, baggy ski-pants. She too had heavy winter boots, (each one modified to conceal multiple hidden knives), gloves, and her black rain coat. The girl wrapped a scarf around her neck, pulling it up over her nose and mouth so that only her eyes and long, loose bangs were visible under the hood of her jacket. Those fierce, almost feral eyes. Jason smirked, his girl just looked so mysterious like this; already one frantic tweaker that had been unfortunate enough to run into Lisa while she was making her rounds near the lake dressed like that had screamed and freaked out completely, right before she gutted him with her knives. Certainly a far cry to that scared, abused, and unsure little creature that wriggled her way into Jason's heart when she first moved in!

Nodding in confirmation to each other, they left through the side door in Lisa's bedroom, after she grabbed a small, pocket-sized first aid kit, of course. While Jason initially would have felt safer taking the tunnel, (as over the course of the Summer and Fall he and Lisa had expanded the mine tunnels, adding an entrance to their secret underground labyrinth in the very house), having seen how excited and happy his mate had been about the pristine snow, he decided that a walk through the woods would be just fine to get to his old cabin instead. At once, a rush of cold air slapped the pair in the face as a light snow began to fall. Lisa looked as though she were in heaven! Even with all of her coverings and only her eyes visible, Jason could tell she was smiling and laughing when she darted around, making hardly a sound save for the light crunching of packed snow beneath her boots. The large brute grunted contently; he loved seeing his girl happy. Who knew some fluffy, frozen water could bring her so much joy.

After her initial exploration of the snow covered ground, Lisa and Jason took their usual route to the old camp grounds, enjoying the cold, crisp, fresh air and the natural beauty surrounding them. They caught sight of a few small birds flitting through the trees and even a small red fox that vanished into the underbrush. The girl whistled softly and cuddled against her guardian while he put a protective arm over her shoulder. Every time Jason let out a heavy exhale, his warm breath hung in the air. He was truly magnificent, regal even. The master of his domain with his beautiful huntress by his side -or- at least she had been by his side. Somewhat alarmed, Jason stopped and swept his gaze in all directions. Where did she go?! How did she slip right out from his arms? Well, he had worked with the girl on her stealth techniques. However, in this environment, there were some things that would be difficult to hide.

Jason squatted down, examining the much smaller set of bootprints leading into the trees off the path. Perhaps the girl wanted to give him a bit of a warm up before they went hunting. He enjoyed chasing her, and he especially liked capturing her. (And Lisa rather enjoyed being captured by her mate as well.) The brute followed her trail as it looped around behind, and suddenly-'SPLAT!' A startled growl escaped the back of Jason's throat as a concentrated cold and wet projectile struck him square in the back of the head. It didn't hurt, it was more surprising then anything else. He snapped around, catching sight of the girl silently giggling from behind a tree with another snowball in her hand. Huffing indignantly and shaking himself off, Jason stalked forward, grateful that his amused smile was hidden by his mask. Lisa crouched down, grinning ear to ear beneath that scarf of hers before chucking her next freezing missile, hitting her mark on his broad chest before darting off.

Growling playfully, Jason picked up his pace to a trot, bending down to scoop up a large handful of snow as he did. By the time he was satisfied, it looked more like a cannonball made out of snow! He lobbed his own snowball at the girl, only to have her acrobatically roll out of the way, leaving it to splatter harmlessly against a tree. Lisa's shoulders shook a little as her hands rose up to where her mouth would be, indicating that she was laughing hysterically now. Undeterred, Jason tried a few smaller snowballs, catching Lisa's ankle with one of them.

_'She is a clever and quick little one!'_ Jason praised, mentally.

He let out another surprised grunt as he took two more snowballs to the chest. Rolling his eyes, Jason gave chase once again, heart pounding in anticipation. Oh, he had a special treat lined up for his girl, carefully hidden away in the tunnels, but that could wait. They hadn't really had the opportunity to play together in a good long while, and God help anyone that got in between their fun right now! The two of them dashed and zigzagged along the snowy ground, taking turns chucking snowballs at each other. Lisa was quite adept at using her small size to her advantage in order to evade and dodge while Jason couldn't help being a large target to be mercilessly pelted with icy projectiles!

Stooping down, Jason put together another snow-cannonball, watching and listening carefully for where the girl could be hiding. At the sound of a taunting whistle, he whipped around only to have his vision obscured by a cold, wet 'SPLAT' right to the face. To add insult to injury, the larger snowball he had been preparing to lob at Lisa slipped out of his hand and fell on his own head. A loud, huffing sigh exhaled from his mouth as cold water ran down his neck and back. But, he wasn't finished. Oh no, he intended to beat his playful little troublemaker at her own game! By now, Lisa was practically in stitches, nearly to the point of rolling around of the ground.

_'Oh? So that's how you want to play then, is it?'_

Jason chuckled inwardly, already forming a plan to take his quarry off guard. Shaking himself off, the mountain of muscle strode forward at an even pace, as not to frighten her off. Looking up from her quieted laughter, Lisa's mischievous and playful eyes met up with his mismatched yet equally expressive ones. He was up to something, this much the girl did know. Lisa's ears twitched slightly at the sound of snow crunching underneath heavy tread boots. Just what was Jason doing?

Suddenly and without any warning, Jason's muscular arm swung outward, striking a nearby tree with a mighty fist. A sly grin crossed his face when he glanced upwards into the numerous, intertwining snow-laden fir branches above their heads and it wasn't long until Lisa's gaze followed and widened. The girl didn't have time to dodge before a huge blanket of snow crashed down on top of her from above, temporarily trapping her in a snow drift. When the girl breached the surface, a flush of bright red clearly showed on her face, since her hood and scarf had come off. It wasn't until she heard a gravelly, huffing laughter did Lisa zero in on Jason, arms crossed, smugly leaning up against the very tree he had struck. The sight of his girl so indignant and flustered, defeated at her own game that SHE started, oh, he was practically basking in his victory, but not so much that he didn't duck out of the way when she lobbed another snowball at him.

The two of them stared each other down, Lisa mouthing to him “I'm going to get you!” At that challenge, Jason's shoulders were visibly shaking as he let out that gruff laugh once more. He tensed up, giving the appearance of a large puppy dipping into a play bow before sprinting off into the woods, stopping after a few strides to check and see if the girl was chasing him. Curiously, the massive brute tilted his head at Lisa once she finally caught on.

_'I finally get to hunt and chase him?!'_ Lisa squealed to herself with delight, shimmying out of her snowy prison, _'I've been waiting for this! You're mine, Jason!'_

Regaining her bearings and shaking off the chill, Lisa covered her face once more and flipped up her hood. Then she took off after him! Jason thought he was oh so clever. Well, Lisa was determined to show him what for!

The girl knew these woods almost as well as Jason. It also helped that he wasn't even trying to be stealthy, he was just crashing through the snow covered foliage, occasionally turning around to chuck a snowball or pound his fist against a few more trees. However, Lisa was onto him, and quickly evaded his attempt to bury her under another snow blanket again. She could tell that they were getting close to the cabins, but the girl was determined to make her catch before they reached the tunnels. Jason's mismatched eyes widened in surprise when the slinky little minx took a few shortcuts, anticipating his moves and worked to get ahead of him. His chest swelled with pride; he had taught her that trick! Lisa's heart thundered in her chest as she leaped out of the trees and clung to Jason's back, wrapping her arms around his thick, muscular neck and her legs around his waist. Well, it was supposed to tackle the giant to the ground, but a stoned and drunk teenager was a far cry from Jason's mass and fortitude! Instead, he just let out a soft grunt as the tiny girl mounted on his back tried to bring him to the ground. Ah, it was absolutely adorable. Playfully, Jason began to buck and twist in an attempt to dislodge her, causing Lisa to cling tighter.

Giggling silently, the girl held on for dear life. A gruff, pleased groan of enjoyment escaped from the back of Jason's throat and he glanced over his shoulder. While he may not have been able to hear Lisa's laughter, he could still feel it from being this close to the girl. In all honesty, he really missed those cute squeaking noises she would make too. But, before he could reminisce any further both Jason and Lisa were taken for a bit of an unexpected ride. While bucking and lightly thrashing around, the massive brute stepped into a knee deep snowdrift which happened to conceal a coil of thick, braided rope. Once his ankle slipped through the snare and pulled, both of them ended up being unexpectedly yanked along the snowy ground. With a barely audible yelp, Lisa found herself flat on her ass, trying to figure out how exactly she got there. Jason on the other hand...

_'Oh my God! Jason!'_ Lisa screamed internally, eyes becoming very round.

A loud, embarrassed groan rumbled in Jason's chest as he slowly swayed and rotated in the air, suspended by his ankle, upside down, by a rope and a tree branch. Adding to the snared giant's humiliation... it was his own damn trap!

_'I'll never hear the end of this embarrassment if Mother finds out...'_ Jason thought to himself.

Growling, he tried to lift his upper body in order to reach the coil surrounding his ankle, but it was of no use. Lisa carefully approached, trying to use calming hand gestures to get him to settle down and stop struggling. It was clear that he was uncomfortable and starting to get dizzy from the forced rush of blood to his head. The look he gave to his mate as she picked herself up and brushed the snow off clearly begged, _'please help me.'_

When Jason pulled his machete out, Lisa had to stop him from just blindly hacking away in an animalistic fury. She let out a few low note whistles, almost like a trilling, while reaching up and putting her hand against his neck. Usually when Jason was upset about something, this helped to calm him down. Grunting in discomfort, he surrendered his blade to the girl, who lowered her face scarf long enough to mouth to him, “I'm going to free you. Stay still.”

Anxiously, Lisa lightly bit her lip when she looked at the tree the ankle snare had been rigged in. Sure, she was a lot better at climbing trees then she used to be, but when she practiced, it had been during the Summer in optimum conditions. Now everything was slick with ice and cold and she was wearing many more layers of heavier clothing. The branch in question was a good twelve feet off the ground and from where the girl stood, she also wasn't tall enough to just reach the rope to cut him down from her position on the ground either. Plus, she'd rather set Jason down gently then just let him cherry drop on his head! An annoyed snarl from the trapped brute was enough to snap Lisa out of her analysis and into action.

Mind racing and heart pounding, Lisa tucked the machete in her belt and slowly started her assent up the rough yet wet tree trunk. Jason let out a concerned groan when he saw her nearly slip her footing a few times. Instinctively, he reached out and thrashed. He wanted to be there, to protect her, where he was supposed to be. But no, he had to be a bloody fool and wind up in his own trap! When Jason started to struggle again, Lisa wished now more than ever she could get her voice back! To tell him to remain calm and that she was fine, since she couldn't give him any hand signals at this moment and his animalistic struggling was starting to shake the whole tree.

_'No, no, NO! Damn it, Jason! Stop squirming!'_

Lisa spat inwardly to herself as she gripped the branch she needed and hoisted herself up. A bit of snow fell on her from the branches, due to Jason's repeated attempt to free himself, which weren't helping anyone. Carefully, the girl slid out as far as she dared, working on how to cut the bonds and lower her increasingly aggravated mate back down safely. Jason snarled angrily, thrashing around once more as he attempted to sit up and grasp his trapped foot. He couldn't see Lisa giving him gestures to calm down. The girl gave a few sharp whistles that were generally used to get his attention. Jason stopped momentarily, barely able to see her drawing the machete. Growing impatient, the great brute tried leaning upwards again to grasp his foot once more.

A loud snap and the groan of wood protesting from the bitter cold and excess weight quickly snagged both Lisa and Jason out of their respective thoughts. The girl's eyes visibly widened as the branch she had been straddling snapped right off the tree trunk, bringing her and Jason down with it! A loud growl echoed in Jason's throat as he slammed onto the snowy earth with a dense 'thud'. While prostrate on the ground after giving his head a good 'thunk', the heavy tree branch that had previously been suspending him in the air and Lisa quickly followed, slamming right on top of his groin, just to add to the mighty killer's humiliation. Jason released a pained groan, trying to shake the dizziness out of his pounding head.

Meanwhile, Lisa's legs were a little sore from how she landed with the tree branch between her legs, but at least her beloved had been there to cushion her fall. Once she realized that she was indeed on the ground again, the girl let out a quiet yelp and scrambled to her feet, albeit clumsily at first. Lisa shoved the log off of Jason's pelvis, then anxiously crawled up his chest, cupping his masked face in her hands, gazing directly into his eyes and begging for confirmation that he was unharmed. Mismatched eyes blinked back at her, then a rumbling grunt answered the fretting girl's question. She gave him a quick kiss on his mask, right where his twisted, misshapen lips would have been.

_'Easy now... that's it, poor sweet thing.'_

Jason sat up slightly, rubbing the back of his head, watching curiously as his mate ran her hands down his arms, across his shoulders, then worked on his chest and stomach. Some things never changed and Lisa's prior skills in nursing were surfacing once more, checking him for broken bones and internal injuries. However, when her hands pressed against his midsection, Jason reflexively bucked and held in a breath. Those fingers! Clever, light fingers! Lisa's head jerked upwards, tilting slightly, at first worried that she had accidentally hurt him further.

Far from hurting! That mischievous touch tickled. Smiling with relief, the girl continued, satisfied that the only thing here that was wounded was Jason's ego. Using the machete, Lisa freed the tether from Jason's ankle while her mate shook himself a little. After putting the blade back in the sheath on his leg, Lisa smirked, moving her hands back to his midsection while sitting on his lap.

Letting out a long, low and embarrassed groan, Jason's visible skin reddened slightly as he fought to hold in his gravely laugh. Before the girl could take anything too far and have him writhing at her mercy, he scooped an arm under the girl's rear end and simply hefted her over his shoulder as he stood up, making sure he had a firm grip on her so that she couldn't squirm free. Lisa's mouth was open, completely dumbstruck. Needless to say, she wasn't quite expecting this treatment. With a firm grunt, Jason started towards the old, abandoned camp once more.

_'Hmph! Maybe I SHOULD have left you strung up in that tree for just a little while longer. Or...'_

Although slightly dizzy from being slung upside down, (though getting a very fine view of her mate's muscular backside,) Lisa knew of one way to get him to let go. He may have had a tight hold on her torso and legs, but her hands were still free and his ribs were an easy target from this angle. Before she knew it, the girl had disrupted Jason's long, confident strides and had him swerving and bucking, working her quick and light little hands under his jacket in order to reach better tickle spots. Had she been able to make a sound, the girl would have yelped as her mate hastily shifted her into a different position. Carrying Lisa bridal style now, he made sure to pin the girl's arms in place whilst giving her a scolding yet somewhat bemused look. Even in play, she was using the skills he had taught her. Evasion, quick and precise strikes, and of course, exploiting any advantage and weakness you happen to come across. Giggling silently, Lisa cuddled up in Jason's arms, leaning forward to give him a light kiss and nip on the neck. In return, the brute aggressively nuzzled into the crook of his mate's neck, making sure to touch his freezing cold mask to her exposed skin where he could, a playful glint in his eye.

**Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

The rest of the walk to the old cabins was quite pleasant. Lisa remained in Jason's arms, curling into his warmth as she lazily surveyed the untouched winter landscape. They took a slight detour, as Jason wanted to show his girl what the lake itself looked like during the winter. A thin layer of pure white coated the thick sheet of ice that completely covered the entire lake. With a somewhat purple hue to the cloudy sky above them and glistening snow blanketing the surrounding forest, it was just beautiful!

_'Just like my good girl.'_ Jason sighed to himself, pulling Lisa into a hug.

A gentle yet gravelly purr reverberated in the powerful brute's chest as his girl returned his affection, mouthing the words, “Thank you.”

Finally, he turned back for the cabins, still carrying Lisa in his arms. If anything else, she was quite warm, like a little heater he could easily take with him. Once up the steps of his old cabin, he finally set Lisa down before throwing open the door. Luckily, the snow hadn't done too much damage. Jason had taken precaution and boarded up the windows near mid-Fall, in anticipation of bad rain storms and heavy snowfall, especially in Mother's room. The two of them knelt down in a corner, throwing open the well concealed trap door before slipping down into the tunnels.

Overall, it was considerably warmer down here then one may have initially thought. Warm enough to spend the night down here should they decide too. Their horde of spoils had grown bigger over the course of the Summer and even into the Autumn. However come Winter and the amount of trespassers drastically decreased. Still, that was no excuse to get lazy. While Winter tourists were rarer, they still came the defile the land and Mother's memory. Under Jason's work table were several crates filled with canned food. A hot plate and pot rested on top, along with a tin camping cup filled with mismatched pieces of silverware. Weapons and tools of all shapes and sizes lined the walls, along with all sorts of various scraps and nicknacks. In the corner of the room, the bed was made, using a few plush sleeping bags as comforters with a faux fur blanket on top. Since Lisa had moved in, things were much cleaner and better organized down here. Though sometimes, she did such a good job of tidying up, Jason had a hard time locating something he had misplaced on purpose with the intent of being able to find it easier!

While Jason pawed through his vast collection of weapons, Lisa waited patiently, peering around her mate's broad form eagerly. Finally, the brute turned around, holding a recurve hunting bow and quiver of arrows out for her. He tilted his head, studying the girl's reaction. Now, he had let her fire his long bow before, even though it was difficult for Lisa considering it was somewhat big for her small frame and had a much heavier draw weight then what she had been expecting. However, recently, on one of those days Jason had gone out solo on an early morning extermination so that Lisa could return to sleep, he had been lucky enough to stumble upon a bow hunter (poacher was more accurate!) with a nice hunting bow that would be a perfect fit for the girl. For just such a special occasion, he had hid it away in his lair. Some men liked taking their ladies out to dinner. Others bought them jewelry and shiny trinkets. Jason, he liked giving his deadly weaponry!

_'I hope she likes it.”_ he fretted to himself, nervously.

Lisa smiled lovingly, taking the bow and testing the draw length. It was a good fit for her. Weapon still in hand, she rushed the brute in a tight hug, so hard that she nearly sent all three hundred plus pounds of solid muscle into the work table. At her enthusiastic way of saying “thank you”, Jason chuckled softly, lowering Lisa's hood and running his hand through her short, spiky brown hair. Lifting up his mask, he kissed her on the forehead. Before either of them knew it, Lisa was in his arms, locked in a violently passionate kiss. She opened up her mouth, allowing him to explore with his tongue. When they parted for air, Lisa took in a few gasping breaths. But before they could get lost in the throws of heated ecstasy, one of the bells on the ceiling jingled sharply.

Both killers perked up and stayed completely still, eyes locked on the homemade alarm system. Sure enough, as if by their will, it went off again! They knew exactly where their unwanted guests were congregating. The bell in question was rigged up to a trip line connected to the old, now abandoned barn near the edge of the woods. Jason knew the place well. During the course of one rather eventful Summer, he decapitated a farmhand who had been harvesting and selling marijuana as a side business. (Mother was practically screeching like a banshee until the deed was done.) Since the original owner abandoned it, Jason had to raid elsewhere for his kerosene. It was also the same place where he had actually lost a fight with a different girl he had only tried to protect against the vileness of the world. Only the poor, misguided soul didn't see it that way. Always afraid, always shrieking, crying, begging... then her brother stormed his lair, set her free, then teamed up and attempted to strangle Jason by a chain wrapped around his neck that got tangled in a wood chipper! The infernal machine was still there. The massive brute shuddered slightly at the thought, though not enough for Lisa to notice. Nope! She was too busy equipping her quiver to her hip and examining the wickedly sharp arrowheads. Luckily, she understood Jason and why he needed to do what he did. Even better, she was all to eager to fight by his side. She really was a good girl!

“Let's go!” Lisa mouthed, gesturing with her head.

She pulled her hood back up and covered her face with the scarf once more. Nodding in confirmation, Jason equipped his own bow and quiver, then led the way through the tunnels, Lisa at his heels. After a few twists and turns, past the tunnel used to deal with the disposal of the dead bodies, extra store rooms, and a half excavated project, the two of them came to a rusty old ladder, leading upwards towards a metal grate. With a single shove, Jason had it dislodged, allowing them to climb out. Lisa glanced around, feeling a little bit awkward inside the overturned school bus that Mother Nature had long ago reclaimed as her own. Still, it was an effective place to conceal the tunnel entrance. Speaking of which, Jason moved the grate back in place, more paranoid then usual what with the snow covering the ground, making it more difficult to hide his own tracks, and Lisa's for that matter. Once outside and on the ground again, they sprinted for the trees, trying to keep as far from the main trail as possible, as not to alert potential targets.

When the deadly pair could just barely make out the rickety old red barn through the trees, the distinct noise of tires crunching and rolling on snow could be heard, along with excited whooping and shouting. A large, flashy, bright red SUV pulled to a stop in front of the barn doors as Lisa and Jason slunk through the foliage and snow, ears and eyes alert as they crept closer. Like clockwork, the vehicle doors flung open and six people, two girls and four boys, ranging in ages from late teens to mid twenties piled out, chattering and hollering to each other. At least since it was cold out, the intruders kept themselves covered up more, though there was something about the skin-tight leggings, impractical high-heeled boots, and short tutu skirt the tall, thin blonde girl was wearing that made Jason growl low in his throat, especially when she practically threw herself at one of the guys; a good looking dirty blonde with a professional dye job who kept taking selfies at every moment he got. Lisa sighed and rolled her eyes. Her old, so called “friends” used to do that all the time... (not that any sort of filters would save their complexions now!)

Before going in for the kill, they would need to study the trespassers and their intentions. Already, the group was unloading their car, and Jason could spot a few bottles of alcohol poking out of one of the packs, along with multiple coolers, sleeping bags, and some drug paraphernalia. All the ingredients for a party of debauchery!

_“Jason... they're up to no good! They should have been paying attention to you. People like them let you drown. Punish them, Jason. Kill for Mother!”_ Mother hissed in Jason's ear.

Lisa could see Jason tense up, the way he usually did before going on the prowl. His hot breath hung heavy in the air with each deep intake. Cautiously, the two hunters stalked forward, keeping to the treeline and hidden amongst the shadows, listening in on the conversation going on between their prey.

**Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

“Oh... my... God, it's fucking freezing!” complained the shorter, plumper black-haired girl wearing at least five pounds of wannabe goth makeup on her face.

She was dressed in all black and purple and looked like she'd rather be anywhere else but here. The other girl, Brandy, once she was able to peel herself out of the possessive arms of her boy toy, quipped back, “Oh Sarah, don't be such a downer! Besides, you remember what Dwayne and Todd were saying about this place on the ride over.”

“Hmmm, that's right Sarah,” snickered the largest of the men, a big collage jock sort wearing a winter cammo jacket and pants, “If you need to warm up, I can help you out.”

With those words, he thrust his pelvis, grinding right up into Sarah's backside, causing her to squeal in disgust.

“Seriously, Dwayne?! You fucking pervert!” the goth chick shouted.

She turned around in an attempt to bitch slap him, though he quickly caught her wrist and just laughed. After a bit of prodding from one of the other guys, a rounder, geekier sort with glasses and thick black parka, Dwayne let go, though he had yet to scrub that insufferable smirk off his face as a few heavy bags were shoved into his hands.

“And you wonder why all your past girlfriends dump you after a week...”

“Shuddup, Todd! They just can't handle all this pure, one hundred percent... male!” Dwayne laughed, “Besides, what would YOU know about women, anyway?”

“And my parents tell me I'm in love with myself.” sighed the blonde beefcake, who seemed to have his smart phone permanently glued to his hand, “WHAT? No bars? No internet access out here?! Dammit! How am I supposed to brag to my followers about actually going to Camp Blood if I can't post?!”

“Nate... put the selfie stick down and help us unpack! Besides, there's something for more valuable around here that I'd rather not be shared with all of Facebook.” groaned the last of the six in a very effeminate voice, a boy named... by pure coincidence... Cody.

This one stuck out like a sore thumb, with brightly dyed neon green and orange hair, a pink cammo hoodie, and baggy pants. Not to mention the way he possessively put an arm around Todd's shoulder and started kissing and feeling up the other male. While Sarah and Brandy cooed over what a cute couple they were, Dwayne just rolled his eyes, mouthing “fagots!” under his breath.

“Soooooo... if you dragged us all out here in this frozen wasteland with no cell phone reception, no TV, and no internet, there better fucking be some of the good shit in there.”

Sarah quietly tacked on, “Especially with you!” towards Dwayne with distaste. She was friends with Brandy, who's boyfriend Nate was friends with Dwayne, who had organized this little trip with the promise of an easy weed score. THAT was the only reason she was out here. Smoke it or sell it, where there were rumors of easy scores, they were all there. Luckily, even after only a few hours, she felt as though she had known Todd and Cody her entire life, so there was a safety buffer should Brandy be off with Nate and Dwayne tried to make a move on her again.

“But... ummmmm, didn't the last people to come into this place sort of.... vanish?” Cody questioned, shakily.

“And how do we know there's even any stuff here?” Todd added on, “What if some of the local kids raided the joint and took any stash that was left?”

“Look, I already told you guys, the locals don't come out here! They're too scared of that Jason boogieman. We've heard the stories....just all of them. Retarded kid drowned, came back to life, saw mommy dearest get her block chopped, started killing. The end?”

Dwayne just shook his head and rolled his eyes. Rumor of an undead killer who couldn't be slain no matter what? Works for him if it meant the prize in which he was seeking was still there. Besides, just in case the legend was real, he had the foresight to pack a little something.... extra that he wasn't about to share with the others.

The older boy threw open the old barn doors with a sigh, cursing as he nearly tripped over another rope. Dammit, that was twice! Who the hell went around rigging these things? Probably some prankster who was filming the entire thing with hidden cameras. Inside the barn was musty and just... old, nearly frozen in place from the time it was abandoned. There was a lot of assorted junk and a large wooden table, however if they worked together and shoved the larger pieces up against the wall, there would be enough room to comfortably set up their sleeping area. To the left hand side was a set of rickety wooden stairs, leading to the upper level. Separated by a wall was the barn's rather large tool shed, filled with some broken pieces of farming equipment, various gardening tools, and in the very back, a wood chipper.

Still oblivious to the fact that they weren't the only ones out there, they continued to make idle chat while bringing in the last of their gear from their SUV.

“Hey, hey, hey.... I'm given to understand that it's not just Jason Voorhees out here anymore.” Brandy mentioned, in an ominous whisper, “I overheard some cop back at the gas station talking about this place, and they mentioned some girl who moved out here like, half a year ago or something, who went completely crazy after she met... Jason!”

“Awwww.... even psycho killers can get a girlfriend?” Cody cooed, snuggling up to Todd, “Or a boyfriend. Though I bet she's not as cute as you, Todd.”

“Did you hear anything else?” Todd piped in, curious to learn more while clinging to his guy, “Mmmm... thanks, sweetie.”

“Well I didn't exactly ask them for the entire story! I just smoked a roach!”

Brandy crossed her arms with a huff, squeaking a little as Nate pulled her close and kissed her, taking a snapshot of the moment, “Don't worry babe, I'll protect you from this Jason dude and his weirdo girlfriend.”

“Pfftttt.... Seriously you guys? Jason Voorhees, the guy who supposedly kills people who are having sex, getting himself a girlfriend?!” Sarah rolled her eyes and let out a loud groan towards the sky, “Pha-lease..... it sounds like some sort of bad fan fiction!”

“You would know, wouldn't you, Sarah?” Brandy teased, as they all went inside the main room of the barn and shut the door.

**Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

At the very edge of the treeline, Lisa had crouched down, hiding within the shadows, while Jason stood beside her. Those poor, young fools. They NEVER should have come! A smirk crossed the powerful brute's face; whatever prize they were seeking, he had found and destroyed long ago at Mother's orders. For some reason, that particular plant attracted these sorts kids like moths to a flame. It made them do strange things, cut them off from the world and bring pleasure when they should have been... paying attention. And the smell from the smoke! It burned his nostrils. Oh how he HATED that horrible stuff! Just as bad as the poison contained within those flashy glass bottles.

So far, as Jason and Lisa observed, Brandy and Nate were an obvious item, aloof and self-centered the both of them. It was obvious that sometime later on, they'd be shedding their clothes after a few drinks. Killing them shouldn't be too difficult, especially if they broke off from the safety of the pack. The goth girl who looked as though she was wearing an entire Hot Topic store, only seemed to be there for the promise of easy drugs.

_'She'd probably sell out and sacrifice any of her friends if pushed into fight or flight_. _'_ Lisa snorted, inwardly.

Then, upon hearing a VERY familiar name, Lisa flinched, throwing a worried glance up to her mate.

A low growl echoed in Jason's throat. Cody.... how he detested that name! Just hearing it reopened some old wounds of that good looking blonde boy that had tried to poach his girl multiple times!

_'No, no, NO!! Not again! She's MY good girl and you're not taking her away from me!'_

Although Lisa could tell that this Cody looked NOTHING like the one Jason was obviously thinking of, and was clearly into other guys, she already knew THAT poor bastard’s fate was sealed for that alone. Todd, Cody's boyfriend, didn't look like he'd be able to run anywhere too fast. Though he had pulled out a hunting knife and cut the rope near the barn door. (Great! Another trap Jason would have to fix and reset!) Finally, the apparent leader of the little expedition, Dwayne, Lisa could clearly tell was a spoiled, chauvinistic pig! Frowning beneath the scarf covering her face, she was already thinking of fun and creative ways to make him suffer on general principal!

The girl's head jerked up as Jason crouched down beside her and placed a huge hand on her shoulder. Lisa pointed towards a second story window, motioning with her hands and letting out a few chirp-like whistles, telling him that she intended to sneak in through there to get a better look once their quarry went inside. Jason nodded in understanding, gesturing to bright red SUV and then making strangling motions with his hands, indicating that he intended to disable it. However, both perked up when the group grabbed the last of their stuff and the topic inevitably turned to not just Jason... but to both of them! Now more curious then ever, once the last of the trespassers went inside and shut the door, Lisa sprang into action like a cat, lightly sprinting across the ground, circling around wide as not to attract attention with her footprints being left in the snow, then slung her bow over her back and shimmied her way up to the second story window. Jason felt his chest practically burst with pride, watching her. She too had become a sleek predator in her own right! A lithe, graceful little panther in contrast to a hulking, brutish grizzly bear.

**Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Lisa slipped inside without making a sound. Her small size and light weight made sneaking into old, creaky, noisy places like this a lot easier then it would have been for Jason. Stealthy as the brute was, these old, dusty, junk-riddled floorboards would have been groaning and protesting beneath his girth already. Having been brought here a few times in the past, the girl knew how to navigate the barn, top and bottom, pretty well. (Though only now did it strike her how reluctant Jason had been to go near the tool shed and normally didn't want her exploring around there for too long.) Funny how the darnedest things sprung to mind at the darnedest times.

Following the booming, obnoxious, laughing voices, Lisa weaved her way through the stacks and crates of junk, making her way to the stairway. Slowly, she slunk down, stopping at the edge of the shadows, blending in and looking down at the group of intruders as they set up their little camp on the ground floor. Ears perked and alert, the girl had to fight the urge to test out her new bow here and now when she heard the horrible and cruel words pouring from these inebriated and ignorant bags of flesh!

“If what you're saying is true Brandy, then... it wouldn't surprise me if this girl was blind.” Dwayne sighed heavily, taking a swig of beer from the bottle in his fold up chair's cup holder.

“Why do you think she's blind? You know, if there really is some feral girl running around out here with that Jason guy.” Cody inquired pulling a cigarette out of his jacket pocket.

Suddenly, Dwayne lost his somber tone and just burst out laughing, “Because, dumb ass, you'd HAVE to be blind to let THAT thing fuck you! Seriously, an old friend of my dad knew the little retard back when they were kids at the camp. He saw Jason drown, even helped make it happen, or so he claimed. Described him on several occasions. Milky blind right eye, a face that looked like his mother mistook him for a roast or something,” he paused, taking another drink as the rest of the group gasped and snickered, “Ugly as fuck little shit, couldn't talk, couldn't swim, and dumb as a brick. Seriously, that guy's mom should have gotten an abortion and stayed in the kitchen.... oh... wait.... well, that all sort of happened, actually.”

Lisa hissed silently, contemplating on just shooting that one here and now, not that this Dwayne fool deserved the mercy of a quick death. How dare he speak about Jason and his mother like that! But that wasn't all. Hardly!

“What if... I don't know, this chick is a victim of Stockholm syndrome or something?” suggested Todd, thoughtfully.

“Right... like the guy kidnapped her and she began to idolize and sympathize with his imagined plight?” Nate added, managing to look up from his phone for more than a few minutes.

“Eh.... probably the only way he knew he'd get some. You know, maybe after watching so many people do it, Jason wanted to give it a go,” Sarah shrugged, with indifference, “But, like what gutter mind here said, no one would ever want to screw that creature willingly. So he kidnapped and raped a girl for his own amusement and she fell for him, I guess. Sick little bitch...”

“Hey, I'd fuck some crazy murderess chick, especially if she was hot.... or even kinda cute. Hell, I'D even teach Jason a thing or two about how to mount a bitch and make her do what you want. It's all about making your guy happy and giving into his demands.” Dwayne snorted, “Speaking of which, one of you girls go make me a sandwich, would ya?”

Sarah gave the swine in human skin the middle finger while Brandy just rolled her eyes while she and Nate stood up.

“Make it yourself, Dwayne! Nate and I are gonna take a look around.” Brandy announced, “Go to the old camp and see the lake. Besides... I need to make MY man happy”

“Take a million pics...” Cody snickered quietly.

“Oh.... lucky you, Nate....” Todd cooed, “I packed some extra condoms if you need some... extra large.”

While Nate and Brandy prepared to go out, giving Todd a few playful slaps at his comment, Sarah began poking around the rest of the barn, intent on seeing if there was any of that weed conveniently stashed nearby, leaving Dwayne to get his own damn food and Todd and Cody to make out a little.

“Hey Dwayne... out of curiosity, who was your dad's friend?”

At Todd's question, Dwayne let out a snort, “Dude by the name of Randal. Come to think of it, haven't heard from him in a while. Then again, he and the law don't exactly get along. The moron probably got nabbed by the cops or something.”

Well, that explained a lot, if it was the same Randal that made the mistake of trying to abduct Jason!Having heard and seen enough, Lisa sneaked back up the stairs and out the window, lightly landing on the snow covered ground outside. She sprinted back for the trees, thankful for the heavier snowfall that had begun, already working to conceal her tracks. Looking around, she whistled softly, calling for Jason, wherever he was hiding.

When the girl found him, he was leaning against a tree, one that looked like he had punched a few times out of frustration and anger. At once Lisa knew. Jason had overheard what those fools were saying about him, her, and his beloved mother. His shoulders and chest were heaving while his fists clenched. The powerful brute's gaze snapped to Lisa when he heard her approaching and before she could react, he had already scooped her up in his arms and held her close. A little bewildered by his sudden affection, the girl returned it, even lifting up his mask and running her gloved hand along the mangled half of his face before lowering her scarf.

“Those fools have no idea.” she mouthed, her sadness turning into anger.

Lisa pulled Jason into a deep, passionate kiss, pouring her aggression, want, and need into it. Those idiots called Jason stupid and retarded? Then what would that make them, coming out here when they know there's no longer just one killer patrolling Crystal Lake, but two?! And for what? Some weed they think may be stashed in an old barn?

The girl parted her lips, allowing Jason entry into her mouth with his tongue. Already she could feel a slight tingling in her spine, the sort she got before they were about to make a kill. When they parted, each licking their lips with satisfaction, they could make out the two, giggling forms of Brandy and Nate, out for their little stroll. Gently, Jason set his mate back down and they each took their bows off their backs. Glancing back at the barn, Jason snorted. They wouldn't be able to flee once the bloodbath began, at least not very fast, not with multiple slashed tires and a severed fuel line on their SUV!

Putting back on their respective masks, Lisa and Jason nodded to each other, stalking their first two human targets through the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written back in 2016
> 
> I just couldn't stop. I enjoyed working on A Love Worth Killing For so much I wanted to start out another one. This time focusing on Jason and Lisa after she'd lost her voice. Also changed up the scenery to Winter. Writing this was tricky, since the two main characters can't speak in a traditional sense.


	2. Cold Blooded, Warm Hearted:: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to get to the killing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you CAN'T handle language, violence, gore, drug/alcohol use, adult content, or “killer” fluff, then what the fuck are you doing here?! Read something else! (Seriously, there's graphic content in here, you HAVE BEEN WARNED!!) I can't stress this enough, check your damn filters! (Seriously, this probably has one of the most sadistic kills I've devised! It may disturb some readers. Though if you're easily disturbed, then WHY would you be reading an M-rated Friday the 13th fanfic?!)

**Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Honestly, how thick could you get? After discussing the possibility of not one, but two potential, highly territorial killers in the area, then deciding to go out for a walk on a trail to a place nicknamed “Camp Blood” for very good reason... just the two of them... alone?! Well, that was Brandy and Nate for you, far more interested in snapping pictures on their phones, enjoying their weed, and sneaking in feels of each other away from prying eyes. Or so they thought. Oblivious to the fact that they were being stalked through the woods, the two twenty-somethings giggled to each other, occasionally stopping to take a selfie and searching for any semblance of cell service. By now, they were quite a distance away from the relative safety of the barn. Far enough away that no one would be able to hear them scream!

“Ughhh..... this fucking sucks!” Nate whined, finishing his last drag before tossing the butt of his joint carelessly behind him, “Still no service, babe...”

Before he could fiddle with his phone more, Brandy suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his thick, winter jacket and shoved him up against a tree. The tall blonde locked lips with him, thrusting her tongue into her boyfriend's mouth, resulting in a surprised yet pleasured moan. When they parted for breath, Nate drew in a sharp gasp while Brandy gave a wicked little smile.

“You want something that.... sucks?” she inquired, sensually.

Slowly, Brandy dropped to her knees, fiddling with Nate's pants. Mouth open in both excitement and anticipation to what he was about to be treated too, the handsome male set something up on his phone, then handed in to his girlfriend.

“For our private gallery.” he whispered, giving his girl a wink.

Anxiously, Brandy licked her lips upon seeing Nate's steadily growing erection poking through his boxers. Well, wouldn't want it to get cold. She'd need to keep him nice and warm. Moaning, Brandy slipped her hand under the waistband, gasping as her fingers wrapped around hard, swollen flesh. Without a moment's hesitation, she sheathed her boyfriend's throbbing cock in her mouth and started to suck and lick, much to his delight.

“Oooohhhhh.... oh yes, baby.... just like that. I'm gonna mouth fuck ya so hard... gag you with my hard, dirty dick.... you like that, don't ya?”

He bucked his hips, driving his member further into her mouth while Brandy moaned and whimpered, taking several selfies while she pleasured her boyfriend. Her free hand slipped down under her leggings and skirt, gently rubbing herself in a circular motion.

**Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Meanwhile, watching the entire spectacle from a safe distance away, Jason's gaze narrowed at the two naughty young adults. Once again, doing their drugs and fornicating on his lands. Mother was right, they needed to be punished! A deep, loud, gruff breath expelled from his mouth, moist warm air visible coming out through the holes in his mask. He glanced down to Lisa, who was already twitching her fingers above the fletching of her arrows, eyes fixed on the two heavily distracted trespassers.

With a gentle nudge, Jason guided his eager mate to where she'd have a much clearer shot yet they'd still remain hidden amongst the trees and brush. Brandy's and Nate's moaning eventually evolved into full on shouts of ecstasy... well, for Nate anyway, his girlfriend's voice was muffled by his cock in her mouth and came out as more of a whimper.

_“Yes Jason, that's it. Be a good boy, teach your good girl how she can help us even more.”_ Mother whispered in Jason's ear, _“You heard what they were saying about you and your good girl, Jason. They're a danger to you both. You don't want Lisa taken away, do you?”_

Jason felt his heart hammer within his massive, deep chest. No, he certainly didn't want anyone else so much as touching his good girl, let alone take her away. She was the most treasured thing in his life. As always, Mother was right. These troublemakers needed to be dealt with swiftly! Lisa had already knocked an arrow in her bow, and carefully, Jason moved her fingers into the right position to hold onto it while drawing back. The girl let out a mute gasp when she felt the masked giant press against her, guiding her on how to hold her posture while taking aim. Slowly, she let the arrow and bowstring slide back, her own breathing quickening and eyes glistening when she looked up to him.

_'Wait! No, no.... stop turning me on, Jason! Dammit!'_ she muttered to herself mentally, _'Not like... oh... oh... I love it when those big, strong hands-Ah! Focus... focus...'_

Smiling beneath his mask, Jason could already catch the distinct scent of an aroused female. His to be exact. The massive brute knew what his touch would do to her, even though he wasn't trying to be frisky. All Jason was doing was trying to put Lisa in a proper form.

_'Why are you getting like-? No.... no, Lisa. We can play later, after the bad kids are punished. We can't be like them. We have to watch and pay attention, especially when Mother says so.'_

He let out a gruff snort, telling the girl in his own way to focus on the task at hand. While eying her prey, Lisa could hear their moans getting louder and louder. Finally, Jason nodded and his girl drew back her arrow once again and let it fly. When she excitedly gazed up towards him, her mate let out a pleased, rumbling growl, gently pressing his masked face against her cheek, nearly causing her to flush red again.

_'Yes Jason... good boys like you should reward good girls.'_

Obviously Mother was pleased too, a good start to the hunt!

Nate writhed and bucked in bliss, thrusting his hips in rhythm of Brandy's mouth movements. Throwing his head back and closing his eyes, the handsome blonde suddenly cried out, “Oh.... oh I'm close, baby. I'm cumming for you.... I'm gonna cum so fucking hard, choke on-hey... hey babe, why'd you stop? Don't be a tease.... come on, I'm almost to the brink of-OW! Watch it with the... teeth.”

When Nate finally looked down, his pleasure swiftly evolved into horror. Having been lost in his own little world, he never even heard the arrow whistle through the air and pierce Brandy's skull. Her eyes rolled upwards into her head and little droplets of fresh, red blood began to paint the canvas of white. Squealing in horror, Nate removed his now quickly deflating manhood out of his dead girlfriend's mouth, looking around in abject terror as he stuffed his junk back inside his pants, shaking and shuddering violently.

“No... NOOOOOO!!! WHAT THE FUCK?!!! BRANDY!!!!”

Sobbing, he bent down and grabbed his phone from Brandy's hand, unaware that his girlfriend's killer was preparing to take another shot. This time, he heard the arrow whistling through the air and rolled out of the way just in time, leaving it the strike the tree instead.

“Holy shit.... it-it can't.... oh God!” he yelped.

Scrambling to his feet and cheeks wet with tears, Nate could now see two forms approaching swiftly from out of the trees, one a hulking brute in a ragged jacket and hockey mask, the other, a much smaller female concealed in all black. Jason and his crazy lady friend! Who else could it have been? Apparently they were quite real! He gulped audibly when Jason drew back an arrow in his own bow, Lisa hot on the brute's heels. Quickly, Nate held up his phone, then he bolted, slipping a little on the icy ground.

Lisa couldn't help but roll her eyes. Some people, more worried about preserving their stupid phones then their own lives! Before Nate could get too far into the woods, Jason released his own arrow, resulting in a pained scream as it pierced the boy's shoulder. The two hunters followed the trail of frantic bootprints and bright crimson droplets, eventually coming upon their quarry. Nate hung upside down in a tree by his ankle, having unwittingly stepped in one of Jason's snares.

“Please God no.... not like this! Why'd you have to kill her?! We didn't do nothin'!!” he shouted, frantically, “Don't kill me... please...”

Jason just snarled; he always hated it when they did this! So, apparently coming onto HIS lands to screw around, steal his property, and make a mockery of him and Mother around their safe little campfires was nothing to them! But it meant something to Jason! They may as well have been defecating all over Mother's grave and her sacred memory. Nate began to struggle violently, watching helplessly as Jason gestured towards him, guiding the girl beside him to draw back another arrow.

“I-I've got some weed, we brought it with us, it's good shit! Y-you can have it, just don't-!”

He was silenced by an arrow piercing through his chest. But, although a nice red puddle began to form below, the bad boy wasn't quite dead yet. Jason grunted softly, motioning for Lisa to pay attention to his form while he took aim. The last thing Nate saw was a speeding arrow heading right for his eye.

Lisa let out an impressed whistle, complementing Jason on a well placed shot. In turn, he nuzzled against her. Overall, not bad for her first time using a bow on an actual hunt. While collecting their arrows and cutting down the corpse, the girl picked up Nate's phone, which he had dropped when he ended up in the trap. Lisa let out a silent giggle, realizing that he had been attempting to text a photo he had taken of them to his friends.

-THEY'RE REAL! GET THE FU- was all that was written before he could send it.

Too bad, he finally had some bars. Though to be fair, the picture he had taken of them wasn't half bad. Quite dramatic actually, Jason in the act of drawing back an arrow, capturing his magnificent figure. Lisa had been right beside him, grabbing her own arrow. Smiling, Lisa showed the photo to Jason, who nodded in approval. Perhaps she'd see about making a copy to place in the shrine Jason had made for his Mother. Curious, Lisa began looking through the photos saved on the phone, mostly finding numerous selfies. However, she did come across that “private” gallery Nate had mentioned earlier. Needless to say, Lisa found herself beyond underwhelmed. (Nate seemed to think he was all that and a bag of chips! Hmph. Jason was FAR more impressive!) Shrugging, the girl pocketed the prize then helped the masked giant with the bodies. While Lisa initially thought they'd hide them for later disposal, Jason, after a few attempts, managed to convey that he wanted to take the bodies with them. A broken, mangled body strung up in a tree or tossed through a window always made for a great scare tactic to get your prey to panic and make stupid choices. And there were still four more intruders to exterminate.

**Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Back at the old barn, Dwayne was still trying to worm his way into Sarah's pants while Cody and Todd relaxed on their sleeping bags, a lit bong and and open bag of chocolate pieces and marshmallows in between them. But Sarah was on a mission, she was determined to find some of that amazing weed that was supposed to be hidden somewhere amongst all the crap piled up in this musty and drafty old barn. The goth huffed indignantly, wishing more then ever that Brandy and Nate would get back, just so she could have a little bit of girl talk. Being the perpetual “third wheel” really sucked!

“Come on, what do ya say? Todd's got Cody, Nate has Brandy... I need someone to warm my bed.”

Sarah sighed heavily; this was just pathetic! Dwayne was begging for sex. In some ways, it was kind of funny, as the big jock who grew up suckling a silver spoon his entire life wasn't used to anyone telling him 'no', especially a female.

“Oh! You're in luck. I was listening to Todd and Cody discussing that a threesome would be fun, but unfortunately for me, I forgot to bring my strap-on.” she sighed in a mocking tone, patting Dwayne's side and shoulder condescendingly, “But, just because I can't play with them doesn't mean you can't. I know Cody LOVES to give orally and Todd... hmhm... whoa boy....”

“Pfttt.... cock sucking is a woman's job.” Dwayne scoffed, glaring slightly at his two other friends as they began to snicker.

“Oh come now, Dwayne, give us a chance and we could change your life.” Todd offered, taking a bite from his fourth chocolate bar in that single sitting.

“Now babe, we need to give him a few more beers, then he may consider.” Cody snickered as he splayed out and took another inhale of smoke.

Dwayne rolled his eyes, though he tried to conceal his smile. It had been a while and self pleasure could only bring him so far. Provided he'd had enough to drink and/or smoke, he may consider taking his two gay friends up on their offer. When he left Sarah to continue her search, the big jock failed to realize that when she patted his side and shoulder, the sneaky goth chick had lifted his little baggie of high grade weed, a particular blend Dwayne refused to share with his friends because they “wouldn't appreciate it.” Smiling to herself, Sarah glanced outside, noticing that the sky was steadily turning a darker grayish purple and the snowfall and wind was picking up, possibly leading to a blizzard later in the evening. It had been a couple of hours since Brandy and Nate left, no calls, no texts, and no sign of them returning anytime soon.

“Okay, so... like, ummmm.... I'm gonna go look for Brandy and Nate, 'kay? It's been too freakin' long, they should have been back by now.”

As she went for the door, Cody unsteadily rose to his feet and attempted to put his boots back on, “H-hey, let us go with you... Can't let... you go wandering in the woods all alone.” he slurred, giggling nearly every other word.

“N-no, it's okay, I wont go far, plus I've got this,” Sarah insisted, pulling a heavy duty flashlight out of her bag.

It was the same sort of flashlight some policemen carried, made of durable metal that could easily double as a nightstick.

“Well I'm not goin' out there! It's way to fuckin' cold!” Dwayne snorted.

“That's fine with me! I'll look for Brandy and Nate, maybe see if there's some service anywhere and give them a call. Odds are good they just got carried away snapping pics.”

Sarah just shrugged, growing more and more anxious to just leave already.

“Don't get slaughtered out there, sweetie!” Todd giggled, with a sickeningly goofy smile, obviously trying to distort his face to look like how Dwayne described Jason earlier that day.

Everyone shared a laugh, then Sarah playfully flipped the nerdy and high boy the middle finger, then slipped outside. A short burst of cold wind and snow entered the barn, blowing a few of their loose belongings around. Dwayne let out a sigh, debating whether or not he should carry on his hunt for the weed stash rumored to be hidden somewhere around here or just chill. They turned on some of their electronic lanterns, since it was getting dark, then Dwayne decided to take a few hits from the bong before it was all used up.

“So.... care to join us tonight?” Cody asked, batting his eyelashes.

Both Todd and Cody snickered, cuddling closer. They moaned sensually, putting their hands all over each other, making sure that Dwayne was watching.

“Let's see how I feel after some of.... some of.... damn it, where-oh fuck no! That little cunt!!” he hissed, patting himself down before slamming his fist against the old, wooden table, desperately looking for his precious stash, “Lying, thieving, no good bitch!”

“Hey, you've got us...” Todd shrugged.

“Dwayne honey... it's time you came out of the closet...” Cody added on.

So, while the guys stayed inside, Sarah listened in a little on their conversation before going out to look for her friends. She shook her head as she pulled up the hood on her jacket, even giggling to herself as she ran her hand over the stash of high grade kush stuffed in her spacious pockets, waiting until she was far enough away from the barn to enjoy some of it. As far as she was concerned, they were promised weed, and so far, they had yet to find any there, so she was merely claiming her due!

“Yup, yup, yup... I totally knew it.” Sarah snorted, using a tree as a makeshift windshield in order to roll up a few joints before carrying on her way, “Brandy! Nate! Come on guys, you're missing a good time....”

She sighed heavily, already bored. But, those selfie obsessed lovebirds were a great excuse to get out alone so that she could make her own entertainment. Pulling out a wind-proof lighter, she lit up her first joint, taking a deep inhale, releasing the smoke through her nose.

“Holy shit, that's good....”

**Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Hearing a voice carrying over the wind, Jason and Lisa paused, the bodies of Brandy and Nate still in tow. It was definitely female, loud, but unenthusiastic. Must have been Sarah. They could see the old, red barn through the snow and trees, although not clearly. But, it would seem like one more of the flock was willingly leading itself out to slaughter!

“Brandy! Nate! This is getting old real fast!” Sarah called out.

Glancing to each other, Lisa and Jason could tell she was getting closer, unwittingly delivering herself right to them!

_'She wants Brandy and Nate? Why not give them to her!?'_ Lisa grinned to herself, evilly.

Jason gestured at his girl, then directed her attention up to a decent sized tree right near the trail. They'd have to work fast, before their prey came around the bend. Then Lisa got a nifty little idea herself, pointing to a rather deep snowdrift forming at the opposite edge of the pathway. Her mate needed a place to hide too. Smiling beneath the scarf covering her face, Lisa made a “punching” gesture against the tree, Jason quickly catching on and grunting with approval, lifting up his mask just enough to give his girl a kiss on the forehead.

Meanwhile, Sarah groaned in frustration, momentarily checking her phone. Still nothing. Perhaps she'd go a little further then turn around. It was bloody freezing after all. But first, she'd have to find a place to stash the goods, since Sarah wouldn't put it past Dwayne to put his slimy paws all over her in search of not only his weed, but also cop a feel.

“That sick mother fucker. Honestly, what does Nate see in that guy as a friend? Oh, like... .yeah, he's probably not friends with him for the companionship.” Sarah muttered to herself, clicking her flashlight on and taking a deep drag of her second joint.

A slight 'thumping' noise in the growing darkness quickly snatched Sarah's attention. Now, the smart thing to do would have been to turn back and rejoin the safety of the group. However, her drug-hazed mind was telling Sarah to head towards the strange noise in the cold, scary woods, on the off chance it may have been her friends.

“Hello?! Come on, Brandy. It's not funny anymore.... not that it ever was...”

She let out a long, loud groan, throwing back her head and rolling her eyes. Huffing, Sarah stomped forward, anxiously tapping a gloved finger on her flashlight. Before she could turn around to head back to her friends, a song-like whistle grabbed her attention. Strange, sounded a little bit like a bird, but surly no animal in their right mind would be out in this weather. Then it happened again, longer this time. It sounded like it was coming.... from up in... the tree?

When Sarah gazed upwards at another sing-song whistle, it wasn't coming from a bird, but from a person perched up in the tree, crouched down in an almost cat-like pose, just, watching her. The goth girl glanced up at the strange, tiny female in black. Not much could be seen of her face, since it was covered, save for her eyes. Next to this little weirdo on the branch was what looked like some sort of jumbled pack, but then.... Sarah recognized the coat it was wearing and her flashlight shone on a puddle of red melting through the freshly fallen snow.

“W-what-what the fuck?! Who the fuck are you?” she screamed, noticing how the girl in the tree seemed to perk up.

Lisa grinned beneath her mask, shifting her foot just enough to shove the two broken bodies out of the tree, leaving them to crash to the ground with an audible 'thud'. This one had said and accused Jason of doing some particularly horrible things to her, then had the nerve to laugh about it! Now, she was going to pay for it!

“Oh..... oh m-m-my God!! You psycho bitch... y-you killed them.... you murdered t-them?!!” Sarah screamed, unsteadily taking several steps backwards and away from her slaughtered friends.

She nearly choked on her sobs, seeing the glazed over, pale, vacant eyes staring back in her from the beam of her flashlight. It was just too much. Deep down, Sarah knew it wasn't just a bad trip, everything was just too real. The thick, coppery scent of blood and death mixed with the crisp, cool winter air, turning her stomach in knots. As much as she hated Dwayne, the rest of them would need to be warned. Or better yet, maybe this little murderess would set her sights on the others, allowing Sarah to escape and pretend this entire thing never happened. Yeah, she liked that plan much better.

A sharp yelp came out of Sarah's mouth as an arrow pieced right through her left shoulder. Holding onto the injury with one hand, she brandished her heavy flashlight up at Lisa in a threatening matter, her makeup now completely destroyed by a seemingly endless flow of tears.

“AGHHHH!! Come on, you... chicken shit slut! Get out of that fucking tree and face me, bitch!”

In response, Lisa merely lowered her bow and whistled again, this time in a different tone and pitch. The sound vaguely reminded Sarah of an alarm of some sort, though she wasn’t exactly dwelling on that for long! Suddenly, the snowdrift behind her burst to life as an enormous figure erupted out of it, having been perfectly camouflaged by pure, glistening white. Sarah felt her blood turn to ice and all the color drain from her skin as she spun around and came face to face with that hockey masked visage.

“OH MY GO-ULLKKHHH!!”

She gagged violently when Jason rushed her, trapping her in a savage bear hug and lifted her up on the ground. Struggling frantically, Sarah dropped her flashlight, the pain from the arrow in her shoulder screaming throughout her body yet her breath quickly leaving her as the brute slowly crushed her to death in his arms. Already she could feel her ribs fracturing and crunching beneath the massive killer's solid muscles as he constricted. Jason glared at the vile, bad girl, the stink of weed in her mouth nearly making him feel sick! With a loud groan, he threw Sarah up against a nearby tree, smacking her head and chest the hardest, causing her to yelp in pain. The bad girl could hardly whimper as she slumped to the ground and attempted to crawl away and desperately tried to catch her breath.

The cold, snowy air stung her lungs painfully and it wasn't long until Sarah found herself coughing up blood, spitting out great globs of it. She tried to scream for help, only she couldn't. Upon hearing the crunch of snow underneath heavy tread boots, the girl found herself breaking down, feebly reaching around in the hopes of finding her flashlight. At the very least, she was hoping that all the weed she smoked earlier would do something to dull the pain. Alas, she wasn't that lucky!

Jason grabbed her by the back of her jacket and threw her onto her back in the middle of the path, leaving a trail of red until he skidded to a halt. Before Sarah could try to make a break for it, the massive killer loomed over her in a dominant and powerful stance, those cold, black eye holes of his mask staring down at her as she writhed in agony.

“N-no... -cough-...f-fuck.... y-y-you.....” Sarah wheezed, painfully, “I.... I hope... y-your little bitch.... -cough- chokes.... on... -cough- your..... f-filthy.... waterlogged..... cock!”

In a last act of defiance, she gave Jason the middle finger before trying to squirm away, dribbling more blood as she did. But it was for naught. What little air she had managed reclaim was quickly forced out of her body as Jason stomped on Sarah's ribcage, slowly and deliberately applying more and more pressure until her ribs and spine began to snap. From up in the tree, Lisa continued to watch silently, tilting her head ever so slightly as Jason drew his blade in a swift motion and beheaded the bad girl, leaving a large swath of deep crimson against the stark, white ground.

_“That's a good boy, Jason.”_ Mother whispered in his ear, reassuringly.

Jason nodded, kicking the bloody corpse out of his way, wiping off his messy machete on her coat before sheathing in. He shook off any residual snow still clinging to him, then tilted his head upwards toward his girl. Positioning himself beneath her, Jason held out his arms and grunted, encouraging his mate to jump. Smiling, Lisa tossed him her bow first, which he caught and set beside him, then she took a leap, falling right into his waiting arms. The girl let out a puff of air, slightly winded, though being in Jason's arms once again.... the feeling of his strength enveloping her, protecting her. With a low, gentle growl, he warmly nuzzled Lisa, rewarding her for playing her part to perfection. Returning Jason's affection, the girl pulled down her scarf, lifted up his mask, just enough to reveal his lopsided lips and kissed him.

_'Oh my gosh.... he's so warm!'_ Lisa found herself thinking, as she explored the inside of his mouth with her tongue.

She couldn't help but feel a little bit of warming wetness form between her legs. Had it not been for the freezing, bitter cold and three more trespassers to do away with, Lisa would have just taken her mate here and now. However, she quickly dashed that idea once Jason gently set her back down on her feet and returned her bow to her. There was still a job to be done! They shared one last cuddle before collecting the broken bodies and any valuables, Lisa taking the flashlight and dragging the lightest corpse behind her while Jason easily hauled the other two. His bow was now slung over his back, since both hands were in use for now.

Before receding back into the safety of the woods, Jason and Lisa heard some pounding footsteps in the snow and a whimpering voice amongst the wind. Picking up the pace, they saw fresh tracks on the ground that looked as though someone had taken off in a panic, heading back towards the old barn. Smirking, Lisa readjusted her scarf back over her face, glancing up to Jason, who grunted loudly. She could tell that he had an idea in mind for the next strike. Three down, three to go!

**Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Dwayne, having grown more and more angry over the loss of his high grade marijuana, decided that maybe it was high time he stormed after that bitch Sarah and confront her. There were always ways of taking payment, and it didn't always have to involve a cash transaction. Growling, the muscular boy stomped towards the door.

“Dwayne, sweetie.... sure you wont take another?” Cody questioned, with a sly grin.

“That NEVER happened.... you got that?!” Dwayne spat.

Todd and Cody both rolled their eyes at their friend, “Just keep telling yourself that.” the first of the two laughed, right before Dwayne left in a huff.

“Oh my God, I never that he'd actually let me do it to him....” Cody whispered, indulging in the marshmallows by his pillow.

“Hey babe.... we're finally alone...” Todd mentioned, with a playful yet devilish look in his eye, “Now, be a good boy and assume the position!”

Meanwhile, Dwayne left those two to their own devices, ignoring the grunts, whimpers, and moans he began to hear nearly as soon as he shut the door. However, before he could even mutter anything under his breath, the boy took notice of the damaged tires on his SUV.

“What the fuck?! Seriously, is the cunt that mad at me? Stupid bitch needs to be taught her place!”

He grumbled angrily to himself, following Sarah's tracks as best he could, given that fresh snow was beginning to fill them in. Dwayne had even thought he heard something over the wind, though it was to distorted to tell what. However nothing could have prepared him for the sight that greeted him! It quickly became apparent that those were screams Dwayne had heard, Sarah's screams to be exact. There was Sarah's body, relieved of her head and bleeding out on the icy trail. He vaguely caught sight of a small, black figure slide out of a tree and into the arms of a massive, hulking brute waiting underneath. Dwayne's eyes widened; the muscular beast that had just murdered Sarah was gently nuzzling the tiny woman he was holding.

“J-Jason Voorhees..... h-he is real.... holy fucking shit!” he cursed under his breath.

The boy broke into a run, thankful that participating in both high school and collage football had done wonders for keeping him fit. So far, they hadn't noticed him! This was.... horrifying, he wanted to throw up. If Sarah was dead, did that mean Brandy and Nate were too? Not that he was worried about them for the normal reasons, more like calculating how many more living bodies he could chuck at the legendary killer to keep Jason and his bitch busy while HE made his retreat to safety! It may have been cold, but with a push from a major adrenaline rush, Dwayne liked his odds of being able to make it to the safety of the sleepy town twenty or so miles away.

Like a dull beacon of hope, the barn came into view. Still shaking, Dwayne felt at something concealed underneath his coat, relaxing only slightly when he felt it was still there. The boy threw open the door and let it slam against the wall, unleashing a harsh gust of cold air and snow to come inside. Having been engaged in some rather revealing and heavy petting activities, Cody and Todd both gasped, pulling up their sleeping bags in an attempt to both cover up what they were about to start doing and shield from the cold.

“Oh my God.... shut the door! Or like, could you knock first?” Cody whined, hastily grabbing his pants and shirt up off the floor.

“Maybe even-holy shit, Dwayne! What is it, you don't look so good. Where's Sarah?” Todd inquired, with a shocked gasp.

Still reeling from his run and knowing that Jason was likely on his trail, Dwayne panted heavily as he shut the barn door and locked it by shoving an enormous wooden beam in place, then dragging anything and everything that could be used as a barricade in front of it.

“D-dead.... Sarah's dead....!” he blurted out at least, “I'll bet Brandy and Nate are too! T-they're out there! Mister and Misses fucking Voorhees are out there right NOW!! They-they murdered her, c-cut off her fucking head...”

While initially, Todd thought that Dwayne was trying to pull their respective chains, given their hazy minds, Cody knew that the big jock never showed fear of any sort. Something he saw out there obviously shook him up.

“Well what the hell are you waiting for, Christmas?! Put your damn clothes on, we gotta think of something, we gotta move!” Dwayne shouted.

“The car.... pack up and go if there are psycho killers out there. But we can't leave without-” Todd began, shimmying back into his pants and lacing up his boots.

Groaning in anger, Dwayne nearly lost it completely, “THEY'RE FUCKING DEAD, TODD!! And that's not all, someone slashed the tires on my car! Those were brand new too.” he added as an afterthought.

All three of them tried their cell phones, only to find that there was indeed no service. Cody took in a deep gulp as Todd clung to him, both on the verge of hyperventilation.

“W-what? N-no car, a blizzard, it's dark, and two killers lurking about? Just what the fuck are we gonna do?” Cody whimpered, sobering up quite quickly and trying as hard as he could to hold back panicked tears.

Instinctively, Todd whipped out his hunting knife. While not a large weapon, it was at least something to provide the comfort of being armed.

“I'll tell ya what we're gonna do-”

Before Dwayne could finish barking out his orders, something very large suddenly burst through the glass window, landing in between the three remaining trespassers. A loud, very girlish scream escaped Cody's mouth as he gazed down in horror upon the blue-tinted skinned, blood-soaked, headless body of Sarah, splayed out and broken upon their sleeping bags and shards of glass. From out of the darkness, the rest of her was tossed inside as well, nearly knocking Cody in the shoulder. They watched in horror as their friend's head rolled to a stop under a pile of junk. Dwayne's head snapped in the direction of the broken window, momentarily catching sight of a hulking figure skulking about out there. Though he didn't have much time to think on it before the second mauled carcass was chucked through the next closest window, sending another shower of glass shards everywhere.

“SARAH!! NATE!!!” Cody squealed, unable to stop to tears from flowing, “Oh my God!! I-I-I can't, I can't!”

By the time Brandy's pale, bloody corpse joined the other two, toppling over a work table, breaking one of it's legs as she crashed to the dirty floor, the trespassers bolted in separate directions, Cody and Todd each screaming hysterically. While Dwayne picked a hiding spot amongst the rows and rows of junk, he took in a few heavy breaths and reached for his “security blanket”, a small handgun concealed in the back of his pants. Originally, he had packed it with him in case of wandering wild animals or possible hooligans. Well, two psychotic killers filled both of those categories, actually! Todd had backed himself up, towards the stairs leading to the second floor, while Cody managed to trip over a large pile of crap, nearly getting his foot tangled before fumbling with the door that lead out to the open tool shed, completely unaware that his boyfriend and Dwayne weren't following him.

**Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

From the same second story window she had used earlier that day, Lisa slipped inside once again. The small girl moved like a ninja, hardly making a sound as she navigated the mess up there. While there may not have been much light, she had become increasingly more adept at seeing in the dark, along with using her other senses such and hearing and smell to navigate. While she had yet to learn to be as proficient as her mate in that regard, Lisa was still several steps ahead of the meat bags that came searching for trouble and a good time out in these woods.

She could hear the glass shattering and the screaming down below, obviously thanks to Jason's theatrics. A smile crossed her face; she would have liked to have seen that. Shrugging to herself, the girl cautiously made her way down the steps, catching sight of Cody running for the side door leading to the tool shed and Todd backing up right towards the stairs she was climbing down. Lisa couldn't see the chauvinistic pig anywhere, though he could have escaped through the back. She and Jason would round him up eventually!

Their entire camping spot was in disarray, sleeping bags and camp pads in a jumbled mess, electric lanterns and flashlights knocked around, limiting the light within the confines, and even the contents of a few coolers and backpacks strewn about. And of course, three relatively fresh corpses slowly leaking puddles of blood and other bodily fluids on the floor.

“Cody, CODY BABE! Where are you going? C-Cody...?” Todd cried out, “H-he didn't leave me.... h-he just didn't realize that I wasn't -hic- following.”

He clung tightly to his knife, whipping his head in all directions, save for up, debating on whether or not he should brave trotting over the carcasses of his friends to get to the tool shed door and look for his boyfriend. It was dark, maybe Cody was just hiding out on the woods.

“D-Dwayne.... w-where'd you go? W-w-we need to get out there and find Cody.”

While calling out for his hiding friend, Todd was completely unaware of the danger lurking just above his head. Silently, Lisa set her bow and quiver of arrows down, opting for a hunting knife she pulled out from under her coat. The girl padded forward like a cat ready to corner a mouse, lightly perching on a level part of the railing and looking down on her quarry, ears twitching at the sound of Todd's pleas for Cody. There was some muffled grunting and rustling, sounding like it had come from the shed; it seemed as though the poor, foolish boy was becoming acquainted with Jason.

“Oh my God! B-babe?! Baby, hang on, I'm going t-to-”

Todd was cut off as a black blur pounced on top of him from behind. Fumbling and thrashing around, loosing his glasses in the process, he gritted his teeth when he felt a stabbing pain tear through his skin and thick, winter coat. The much larger, albeit clumsier male stumbled to the floor, howling in agony before blindly swinging his own blade around. Eventually, Todd managed to dislodge his attacker, scrabbling on his knees and grasping the deep, bleeding wound towards his back lower shoulder with some difficulty. During the scuffle, Lisa's hood and scarf had fallen off, fully revealing her evil smile and feral eyes. The girl tilted her head, flicking excess, sticky blood from her blade. Even at the blurry sight of this insane, wild woman, Todd had nearly wet himself.

“I-i-it's y-you.... y-you must b-be her.... t-the one Jason kidnapped and- D-DWAYNE!!! HELP ME!!” Todd screamed, right before Lisa lunged as him.

For such a tiny thing, she had surprising strength and resilience. Todd's eyes widened with terror as he was knocked to the ground yet again, squealing when he realized that it was Sarah's decapitated body that had broken his fall. Thick, sticky blood oozed out of her neck stump and her lifeless flesh made disgusting 'squelching' noises as he attempted to find his footing.

Lisa let out a huff of annoyance as Todd's blade cut a gash in her raincoat. (Something else to add to their repair list.) So, that's what they're saying in town about her, then? That she was a victim of Stockholm Syndrome on a severe level? Those shallow-minded morons would never understand! Jason came into her life at a time she needed him most, yet ironically, also when he needed her most too. Lisa opened her mouth in a silent hiss and raised her blade once more.

Peaking out from the rubble of boxes, crates, and junk, Dwayne watched the knife fight between Todd and the psycho chick progress. Yup, that was the same girl he saw leap into that massive hulk's arms, willingly, like she had WANTED to be there. Since the body stunt, there had been no sign of Jason anywhere. Yet, Dwayne ignored Todd's cries for help as the girl began to overpower him, mentally reminding himself that he needed to preserve his bullets to protect his own skin!

_'Besides,”_ Dwayne thought to himself, _'It's about time that fag learned to get intimate with a woman, for once!'_

“B-back off, you sick l-little... bitch!” Todd yelped, “D-Dwayne... so-someone... h-help!! Please!!”

While Lisa suffered only a couple of shallow cuts, Todd hadn't been nearly so lucky! Just when the chunkier male made a pretty good stab right in Lisa's outer thigh, causing her to scream, yet barely a whimper escaped her mouth, she pierced her prey right in the throat. A spatter of blood painted the girl's face as she began to saw the blade deeper and deeper, severing arteries and vocal cords. Todd's eyes widened in terror once his attacker ripped her knife out and then felt the cold grip of death grasping him mercilessly. Getting out a few, last choking sobs, blood dribbling from his mouth and the gash in he neck, he tried to bring Lisa down with him to no avail. The boy was dead before his heavy set body thundered to the floor.

_'I'm not the one who's sick here.'_ Lisa purred inwardly, prying Todd's knife out of his limp hand.

After admiring her trophy, she made it a point to destroy the drug paraphernalia and the alcohol, as Jason had instructed her to do on sight many times before. The girl kicked the blood gushing corpse out of her way, lightly stepping over the body of Brandy, intending to collect her bow and arrows before joining her mate outside. Before she even reached the stairs, Lisa paused, head whipping around at the slightest noise of feet shuffling, followed by the distinctive, light 'click' of a revolver's hammer being pulled back and a round loading in the chamber. Instinctively, the girl ducked for cover, flinching slightly at the loud 'BANG' overhead followed by splintering wood overhead.

Gasping silently and going slightly wide-eyed herself, Lisa chanced a peak, narrowing her gaze when she caught sight of Dwayne roughly ten feet away.

_'Of course HE has a fucking gun!'_ she spat, mentally.

“So.... YOU must be Jason's little piece of pussy then, aren't ya?” Dwayne taunted, readying another round.

He found it quite unusual that this girl had yet to make any sort of noise. Normally, any other girl would have been screeching and shouting by now. Come to think of it, Dwayne had been expecting any girl that had been living with Jason Voorhees to be a filthy, squalid, half-starved, and unhealthy little mongrel. But Lisa appeared to be very well cared for and was quite pretty to look at, despite her visible scars and wounds.

“Hmmm.... the quiet type.... a girl who knows her place around a real man. Let's see, you and that wild, inbred hillbilly took away my fucking friends, you little bitch... maybe I ought to just take you! Show ol' Jason how it's done.”

Dwayne, with his free hand, grabbed at his crotch and shook it a few times, licking his lips. It wouldn't be the first time forcing a girl to lay with him, and the more wild and exotic the better! Perhaps if he could take the girl hostage, he could keep Jason at bay and escape, provided the big, dumb brute wasn't willing to risk loosing his carefully groomed treasure to a bullet in the head. Lisa may have had two knives at this moment, but Dwayne still had five more bullets.

Lisa nearly felt herself wanting to vomit listening to the toxic spew pouring from that young douche bag’s mouth. She visibly tensed up, then gracefully threw one of her knives across the room with a silent, defiant snarl.

**Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

When Cody stumbled into the freezing cold tool shed, the door slamming shut behind him, he turned around with a start, hugging himself fearfully when he realized neither Todd nor Dwayne had followed him. It was terrifyingly dark in there and with all the ancient tools and equipment paired with the howling wind outside, tricks played by one's own mind were inevitable.

“Todd... Todd babe, it that you?” Cody questioned shakily, catching sight of a shadow shifting in the darkness.

The brightly dressed boy flinched when he heard Todd's voice from the other room, yet the tall, looming shadow sharing his space became even bigger as it focused into view. A loud, gruff exhale was the only answer Cody was given, followed by nearly coming nose to nose with that infamous, ivory, blood-stained, battle scarred hockey mask and the mountain of solid, flesh-rending muscle it was attached to. He could smell the coppery scent of blood combined with earth wafting from the brute's ragged clothing. Embarrassingly, Cody felt warm, wet liquid trickle down his pant leg.

“Ah... o-oh ….m-m-my..... h-h-holy.... s-shit! J-Jason.... Jason V-V-Voorhees!”

Snorting with minor amusement, Jason quirked his working eye, already smelling the reek of fear from the terrified boy. (Or maybe that was just his urine.) At once, Cody screamed as loudly as humanly possible, then ran for it, throwing random, cluttered stuff behind him in a pitiful attempt to slow the murderer down. Growling low in his throat and shoulders hunched, Jason furiously stomped after his target, grabbing a woodcutting axe that had been resting against the wall as he did. Although he didn't so much as turn, he could hear Todd's shouts from inside the barn and his crooked mouth turned up into a smile. Yes, his good girl was hard at work! Later tonight, after the job was finished, he intended to reward her.

Wearing all that flashy, bright pink on his body and dying his hair neon green and orange hadn't done Cody any favors, as even a blind man could have spotted him in the dark! The boy felt his heart pounding so hard, he thought it might pop right out of his ribcage! But it wasn't only his racing heart! Oh no, thundering footfalls, crunching snow and ice beneath them echoed in Cody's ears; he dare not so much as look over his shoulder.

“J-just keep running... j-j-just... k-keep.... running!” Cody strained.

Jason skidded to a halt, kicking up a large dusting of fresh powder snow when he did. Snarling furiously, the powerful brute gripped the axe in both hands, holding it over his head. With all his might, he lobbed it through the air, listening the the deep 'whoosh' of each rotation the deadly blade made before it finally impacted right in Cody's back. With a sharp, pained gasp, the boy tumbled to the freezing ground, the axe still in lodged just along his spine. Once he was down, Jason picked up his pace to a swift sprint, intent on ending this upstart.

“P-please.. I-I d-don't want to-” Cody pleaded.

Without mercy, Jason ripped the axe out of the boy's body and kicked him over onto his back, ignoring the pathetic attempts this Cody was making to have his miserable life spared. If he didn't want to die, then he shouldn't have come here to get his kicks! Cody was only able to get out one, last whimpering squeal as Jason brutally brought the axe down upon him again and again. After the first swing he was dead, but Jason kept on going, sending blood, chunks of flesh, and bits of organs flying in all directions, sullying the once pristine snow dark crimson. Satisfied at the mutilated mess before his feet, the massive killer took one last swing, embedding the blade of the axe into what was left of Cody's shoulder, using the shaft to drag the corpse through the snow, leaving a trail of deep red against the stark white. Jason needed to get back to the barn, then he and his girl could track down the last of the troublemakers and do away with him. That one he'd take particular satisfaction in slaughtering; NO ONE spoke about Mother or Lisa in such a way and got away with it!

_“Jason! Forget about that bad boy, your good girl needs you, NOW!”_ Mother warned, with a loud hiss.

Mother would NEVER tell him to ignore one of his offerings to her unless she had good reason. Then, three gunshots rang through the air! With his undead heart hammering within his chest, Jason abandoned the slain boy and bolted through the snow, mismatched eyes fixed on the barn; Lisa must still be inside! The sight that greeted the mighty killer when he returned for his good girl nearly sucked every last breath away. It appeared that Lisa had put up one hell of a good fight, as Dwayne was bleeding from both his head and legs and walked with a limp. However, he was also forcing Lisa, with a revolver to her head, to walk out of the tool shed, his free arm wrapped around her slender waist. She too looked as though she'd been knocked around a good one too. In particular, two bad wounds to her right thigh, one inflicted by a knife, and the other, probably one of those gunshots Jason had just heard.

**Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

“Move it, bitch, unless you wanna find out what your pretty little head will look like splattered all over the walls,” Dwayne snarled, “Although, seems your owner kind of likes that look. He's already permanently gagged you, it seems. Maybe the inbred hillbilly is smarter than he looks! Betcha anything that mouth of yours works for other things though, right?”

_'Oh.... you won't live long enough to find out, you son of a bitch!'_ Lisa growled to herself.

Lisa let out a silent hiss, twisting around to glare at her captor, only to be prodded roughly with the steel revolver barrel to her temple. Wincing from the painful bruise already forming there and the agony creeping throughout the rest of her body, the girl reluctantly stepped forward, doing her best to ignore the foul stench of this vile fiend that dare put his hands upon her. They both halted in their tracks, the path being blocked by a seething wall of furious muscle. Lisa smiled, letting out a few sharp whistles and clicked her tongue, eyes fixed on the dark holes hiding her mate's eyes.

When Dwayne jammed his revolver against the struggling girl's neck to shut her up, Jason nearly went completely livid, reaching for the hilt of his machete.

“Uh-uh-uh! Unless you want her to be just another body in your basement, big boy!” Dwayne warned, gripping Lisa tighter while taking in a deep inhale of her hair, “Mhmhhhhh..... and she's gotta be worth something to you to have kept her alive this long, be it a good lay or even just a faithful little pet! Huh? Does the pretty kitty wanna return to her master's lap?” he cooed, in her ear.

Jason's mismatched eyes wandered over his girl, chest heaving furiously and a loud growl emphasizing each shuddering intake of breath. However, his working eye wondered down, to where Lisa was just lightly tapping the front of her thigh, cringing as she felt Dwayne's warm, moist breath in her ear. Many would have dismissed it as involuntary twitching and nerves, but Jason was getting a very clear message while the foolish prick was busy running his mouth. Lisa was telling Jason that she had a plan, her captor was shaken, angry, desperate, and even on the verge of hysterical. Sooner or later, he was going to make a mistake and right now, the girl could take some small comfort in knowing, that Dwayne himself knew, that she was FAR more valuable alive then dead. Dead, there was nothing from stopping Jason from just tearing the boy's head off. But, so long as the girl's life was in danger, Jason warily held his ground though begrudgingly gave the vile creature that held his mate space.

“Well now... isn't this rich?! So.... s-so you get to go around... killing everyone who comes out here looking for a good time.... then here you are with your own piece of ass and pussy to keep you warm at night?!” Dwayne shouted, his voice cracking slightly as he grinned insanely.

When he yanked Lisa up against his chest, she yelped quietly, feeling Dwayne's bulge rapidly hardening and poking her backside. The girl's heart began to beat faster and her breathing picked up.

_'Oh shit.... shit.... don't you even fucking think about it, pervert!'_ Lisa growled inwardly, eyes darting to look at her captor, if only for a moment

Anxiously, Jason took a step forward, enraged at how distraught his girl had become. By now, his entire body was shaking with rage. Not only because of what this fiend was doing to both him and his girl, but the irony of some stinging truth to his words.

“That's what I thought, you fucking inbred!” Dwayne snapped, his arm wrapped around Lisa's waist lowering, as his hand wandered down to the waistline of her pants, causing his captive to shudder, “Well, since y-you killed the bitch I was planning on trying out... maybe I should just take yours instead!”

A loud snarl emanated in Jason's throat as Dwayne, gun still pointed at Lisa's head, finger on the trigger, stuffed his other hand down the girl's pants and began to feel around for her entrance. Only once before had Lisa ever felt so filthy and violated, and those last creeps never got as far as this one was. She shook violently, feeling cold fingers penetrating her over and over again and a throbbing hardness behind her. While Dwayne sighed and cooed, clearly getting off at not only feeling her up, but infuriating the mighty Crystal Lake Killer all at the same time, he had her start walking forward.

Lisa's mind was racing at this point. She winced painfully in absolute disgust, eyes darting all around the shed as she was forced forward. The rusty pitchfork could be fun to use. Make sure to miss the major arteries and send him into septic shock. Large splinters of wood could be a blast too, or any assortment of various sickles, shovels, hell, even a weed whacker would make for a gruesome death. Doing her best to ignore the torture Dwayne was putting her through, she mouthed to her fuming mate, “It's okay, Jason.”

Then she laid tear-stained eyes on it, buried under some junk. But, that could easily be undone. Yes.... with each thrust of this animal's finger and jerking motion that forced her to awkwardly walk while he raped her with his fingers in front of Jason, the girl now knew EXACTLY what she wanted to do with him! She began to simply shut out all of Dwayne's moaning and threats, turning her attention back to Jason. Slowly, she gave a slight nod, shaking violently.

' _Yes.... you deserve NOTHING less, mother fucker!'_

Suddenly, that fire burning within Jason's blood erupted into an all out inferno. He couldn't take this any longer, wouldn't stand for this violation and mockery. Lisa, his good girl, had the one thing no one else in his territory had ever been gifted; both his and Mother's blessing. Come to think of it, Mother had never objected to Lisa's presence. She had even guided him, encouraged even, on protecting and taking care of her, even gave him tips on courting her! That strange, strange girl WAS a gift from Mother, the best gift she ever could have given him as a reward for years and years of his faithful service.

_“Jason, my special, special boy... Your good girl is resilient, strong, and very, very brave. She is doing what she must to keep you safe. Now, you must return the favor. When you get your chance, make that son of a bitch remember what fear tastes like! Do NOT make it quick for him! Listen to Mother.”_ Mother commanded.

Slowly, Jason nodded his head, both in response to Mother's orders and to Lisa's signal. However, Dwayne just smirked, thinking that it was all in compliance to his demands.

“Yeah, that's what I thought there, freak show! Oh..... oh.... your bitch, she's nice and wet, soaking wet just for me,” Dwayne taunted, removing his hand out from Lisa's pants so that he could taste her off of his fingers, “Mmmmhhhhh...... tastes like candy. Maybe even a great ugly brute like you can learn a thing or two from a real man like me! Wanna find out?”

In a quick move, he thrust his pelvis out, jamming his partial boner against Lisa's backside. She bucked and hunched over just enough to loosen his grip on her and saw out the corner of her eye how he was holding the gun. Sloppy, uncoordinated, too blinded by lustful thoughts. That split second would cost Dwayne dearly. Lashing out violently, Lisa whipped around and dropped to the floor while performing a low, sweeping kick, knocking the pervert's legs out from under him before rolling out of the way. In an instant, Jason had already charged forward, in what seemed like a single bound, and snatched Dwayne up by his neck before he even hit the ground. A single gunshot rang through the air, followed by an annoyed grunt from Jason. Lisa panted heavily, watching worriedly as the handgun skittered along the ground, to stop only God knows where in the darkness. Legs shaking, the girl arose to her feet, hastily closing herself back up and smiling at the sight before her.

Now it was Dwayne's turn to squirm as he thrashed, unable to get so much as a whimper out as he found himself smashed against the wall, splintering it, staring right into the enraged, mismatched eyes of a seething Jason Voorhees. Both of the massive killer's hands wrapped around Dwayne's neck, though he didn't just go for a quick break of the vertebrae. No! That was too fast and merciful! This one needed to suffer for what he had done! Jason wanted to feel the blood on his hands, to break every bone! Hopelessly, Dwayne scrabbled at Jason's arms and wrists, kicking and flailing in an attempt to free himself. All that cockiness and smarm had vanished, revealing nothing more than a terrified, spoiled brat that had never known true punishment and fear until now. His mouth gaped, almost like a guppy, desperately trying to gulp down a breath of life-giving air that refused to enter his lungs.

' _No, no....Jason.... he needs to be alive for this!'_ Lisa rasped, inwardly, _'I want him to feel EVERYTHING!'_

Jason's expression changed, ever so slightly, when he felt small, gentle hands upon his bicep. With a grunt he whipped his head around as Lisa hugged his arm, silently pleading with him to put Dwayne down.

_“What is she thinking? Asking me to spare this worthless bag of flesh after what he did to her? No.... not this time, Lisa. This is one request even from you I cannot grant. He threatened you, touched you, even tasted you... he MUST pay with his life!”_ Jason snarled to himself, turning his head back to focus on the swine in human skin once more.

At first, Jason ignored her pleas, horribly confused as to why she would even request such a thing, until she prodded him again and stared up with large, watery, almost doe-like eyes. For a moment, he thought the poor girl had cracked completely, even worried that she may have become ill after what Dwayne had done to her. Then he saw her gesture over her shoulder as she wiped away her tears and gave a small smile. A rumbling growl reverberated within Jason's chest and throat as his grip loosened from around Dwayne's neck, just enough to let him breathe. NOW he understood and gave a nod in approval.

Gasping for air, Dwayne choked out a laugh, flashing Lisa a cocky grin, “Oh.... -cough- I get.... i-it now... h-he actually.... -cough- takes the orders.... from you?! Ha... ha... pussy-whipped... redneck. Did you like it, then, little kitty? Want some... -cough- more? G-got some milk... i-in my flesh straw... for ya....”

At his insulting inquiries, Jason snarled, slamming his prey up against the wall again, causing him to reel and whimper in agony. Lisa leveled a fierce glare to the boy, taking a small notepad out of her jacket pocket. Calmly, she scribbled something down then shoved it in Dwayne's face, causing what little color he had left to drain from his skin. (And Lisa and Jason couldn't be too certain, but his bowels may have released as well!)

-Don't flatter yourself, asshole. I can't hear you scream if Jason's strangling you!- she had written.

Pocketing the notepad, the girl gave her man a light kiss on the cheek, resulting in a pleased purr, then turned away and began shifting and moving crates and old piles of crap. It was when she removed a torn up and dirty tarp did Dwayne discover that what Lisa had done just now was no act of mercy, as she motioned for her exceptionally dangerous and powerful boyfriend to drag him towards... the wood chipper! Jason obliged, delighting in the terrified squeals his captured prey released while struggling. Dwayne's eyes practically bulged out of his sockets, screaming and begging for mercy.

“W-wait-wait! I-it's cool, man! I-I wasn't actually... gonna do anything with her! C-come on... i-i-it was just.... -cough- a bit of fingering!” Dwayne pleaded, tears flowing down his cheeks, “I-I got some.... real high grade weed! Y-you two can h-have it!! Just p-p-please.... please God, no!!”

Turns out God wasn't answering Dwayne's prayers today, as while Lisa began pressing buttons on the large, deadly machine until it roared to life, wickedly sharp, textured blades spinning at a dizzyingly fast pace, Jason had gotten to work stripping a now sniveling and cowering Dwayne of his heavy winter clothing and boots. No sense in jamming up the machine, after all. He may decide to use it again, especially if the results please his good girl! Now stark raving naked, freezing cold, and knowing that he was about to endure a horrifying and messy death, Dwayne screamed as loud as his lungs would allow, struggling frantically as Jason hefted his squirming body over his shoulder, putting him into position just above the cruel, spinning blades.

“NO.... NO!!!! PLEASE!! NO! Don't.... no, no, no..... PLEASE.... I WAS NEVER GONNA REALLY DO ANYTHING!!! I'm begging you, have mercy!!” Dwayne cried, sobbing violently and shaking.

He threw one last look towards Lisa, who merely crossed her arms and shuddered in disgust. The girl seethed, fighting the tears that wanted to flow once more. Then, she just smiled. Before Dwayne could question her confusing actions, rough hands grasped his naked flesh and then.... PAIN! Unimaginable, excruciating anguish as sharp, whirring blades ripped into the flesh and bone of his feet, causing a mess of blood, bones, and chunks of meat to fly off in different directions. Jason didn't even flinch as he slowly and methodically stuffed the screeching, writhing creature down the wood chipper's chute, painting his jacket and mask crimson with gore. Even as spatter landed on Lisa, she couldn't tear her eyes off of the horrific sight, watching as her torturer and violator was now ruthlessly chopped down to his knees by a cold, steel machine that knew no mercy, still alive and screaming, as his ground up flesh and blood sprayed against the far wall, serving as a gruesome and permanent reminder of what was to befall ANYONE who so much as touched Jason's good girl.

“MY LEGS!!! MY FUCKING LEGS!!! AAAGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!! GO TO HELL!!! BOTH OF YOU!!!!” Dwayne screamed, uselessly clawing at Jason's arms, hands, and chest in an effort to crawl out of the death trap.

“You first!” Lisa mouthed at him, smirking once more.

As she had desired, the girl heard his tormented screams. Jason made sure she got as many as so pleased her, holding the rapidly weakening swine just above the blades before jamming him back in, then out, then in again, making sure the suffering and torment lasted as long as possible. By the time the wood chipper blades tore through Dwayne's intestines and began hacking his lungs to unidentifiable bits, he had let out one final scream before going completely limp and the light left his eyes. The formally good looking twenty something was now an unrecognizable rotting, flesh and blood paste coating the wall that even a CSI team would have an impossible time identifying as human remains! Chunks dribbled to the floor, making the most horrible of squelching noises noises as it did. Both Jason and Lisa were breathing heavily, eyes fixed on the stomach churning sight before them. It was done.

_“That's a good boy, Jason. Now, go to your good girl. She needs you.”_ Mother whispered in Jason's ear.

Quickly, Jason turned off the wood chipper and approached Lisa anxiously. She didn't look so good, her skin had become pale and she shook violently, tears flowing down her cheeks. Come to think of it, there was still the matter of wounds that needed treatment. Before Lisa collapsed to the ground, Jason caught her, pulling the shaken girl into a hug. Uncaring of the blood and gore, she clung to Jason, practically trying to burrow into him, mouthing over and over again how sorry she was.

' _I-I never intended i-it to get that.... far.... I'm sorry, Jason.'_

Jason was being incredibly gentle with her, terrified that in his residual rage, he could accidentally hurt the girl. Carefully, he picked her up so that she could be eye level with him, expecting Lisa would just want to be held and comforted for a while. Instead, the girl aggressively nuzzled against him, getting a mess of blood and pasty flesh all over her face, but she didn't care. Jason lifted up his mask, kissing Lisa on her forehead. He growled possessively, cuddling right back, wishing once again that HE could tell Lisa how sorry he was. But, he hadn't needed words in the past, what difference would they make now? She had NOTHING to apologize for!

Tears still streaming down her face, Lisa's gaze met with Jason's. Gingerly, her gentle giant lowered his head, enough to reach the base of the girl's throat, and kissed her scar. In return, she caressed the deformed half of his face, once again giving Jason a firm yet caring reminder that she truly loved and wanted ALL of him.

“I love you, Jason.” she mouthed, managing a small smile.

Unable to answer in a traditional way, Jason merely grunted again, kissing his good girl's throat once more. She sighed contently and took in a few deep breaths. It was all done now. Lisa curled into Jason's warmth, her shaking lessening somewhat as she relaxed in his powerful arms. She loved the feeling of Jason tightening his hold around her, like she belonged to him and he would never let her go. Another growl rumbled in the powerful brute's chest when Lisa finally began to settle down. Yes, within those arms, she was safe and secure. The girl was his as he was hers.

By now, it was completely dark outside and the snow and wind picked up fiercely, howling dreadfully through the woods. There was quite a mess to clean up, spoils to sort through and bodies to dispose of, but those could wait. Until Lisa requested otherwise.

“Jason... let's go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written back in 2016
> 
> Where do I start? Well, if you're reading this, I'm assuming that you've read the chapter so here goes. A major staple of any Ft13th movie is getting slaughtered during sexual acts. Jason is such a good teacher to his girl. I figured that with Lisa being prone to getting in over her head, Jason would want to train her in the use of distance weapons. Plus archery is just plain fun. 
> 
> Lisa, I envision her as being very cat-like. Silent, precise, and strikes hard and fast. Most People are more afraid of the hulking brute and tend to underestimate the girl's combat prowess. 
> 
> Of course, one of my favorite kills from the 2009 Ft13th movie was that amazing axe lob! I just LOVED that! 
> 
> And of course.... the wood chipper. Need I say more? It was a deciding factor in the climax of the movie even if no one was actually chopped up in that thing. Well.... I couldn't resist.


	3. Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not just lemon, this is a whole dang Lemon Cream Pie!
> 
> Oh yeah, there's S'mores.... and shower sex!

**Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Upon returning to the safety of the tunnels, Lisa heaved a relieved sigh. Hauling bodies and heavy packs of gear through knee-deep snow in a howling blizzard could hardly be considered anyone's idea of a pleasant night. Well, it was still a more pleasant night for Jason and Lisa, considering they were still alive and kicking, as opposed to the six unwise twenty-somethings that had invaded their territory in the hopes of finding a huge stash of high grade weed, getting smashed, and of course, having sex! Once their weapons and spoils were stored away properly and the remains were dumped off in the low, foul-smelling “burnt” room, as Lisa had dubbed it, Jason had plucked her up off the ground, carrying his mate bridal style through the underground labyrinth. His breathing was quite heavy and labored, a clear sight of fatigue, but there was still residual anger burning inside of him.

Slowly, the girl lightly traced her finger around the bullet hole in Jason's shoulder, though he didn't even wince in pain. Unlike her. On her right thigh were two injuries that needed medical attention, one a knife stab, and the other, a gunshot. While she had partially treated her wounds herself out in the field, they would need a more through cleaning and examination. Exhausted from the hunt, biting cold weather, and the mental trauma of what that foul creature nearly did to her, Lisa let out a few shaky whistles, hoping that the tone wouldn't confuse Jason. The powerful killer responded, comfortingly tightening his grip on her, holding her close. He could feel her shivering in his grasp and burying herself against his chest.

_'I shouldn't have let her help me, not with those wounds. I should have taken her here first and tended to her,'_ Jason scolded himself, _'But she's a stubborn little one, probably would have slunk right back out. Hmmmm.... I better get her warmed up. She's freezing!'_

Gently, he reached with his hand to stroke Lisa's long, wet bangs out of her face, causing her to smile up at him. His good girl certainly was a resilient one. A few more hunts like this and she may end up becoming just as resistant to pain as he was! They traveled through a tunnel that looked relatively new compared to the rest of the old mineshaft. Jason was quite pleased with himself for expanding the labyrinth right under Lisa's comfortable, rustic house. Now, his lair was easily accessed without the need for a walk in the woods. It really helped keep the hordes of visitors and intruders none-the-wiser as to what was going on in that young mute woman's home! Not that THEY ever needed to know, of course. (Or lived long enough to tattle.)

Eventually, the passageway narrowed and ended in a set of sturdy, wooden stairs. Some pipes and a partial foundation of concrete could be seen along the walls and ceiling, but that was to be expected. Jason and Lisa had been very careful while digging, since this secret entrance was hidden in the laundry room. The perfect place, really, as they could strip themselves of blood and filth smeared clothes after a successful hunt without sullying the front rooms! Plus, there were no windows in there, so no chance of nosy people peeping in on them while returning from Jason's lair. (Well, it was really “their” lair, now.)

After shedding their boots and outer layers of clothing, the two of them made their way to the master bedroom where their shared bathroom was located. Lisa let out a slight yawn, still clinging to Jason as he set her down on the bathroom counter, letting her lean back against the mirror. The brute smiled beneath his mask, as much as his disfigured features would allow, before rummaging underneath for that trusty tub of medical supplies she always kept well stocked and on hand.

_'I knew that extra tunnel would come in handy.'_ Lisa mused to herself, sitting up just enough to run her hand over her wounds, _'That reminds me.... I should probably get some laundry going after this.... and a shower. Good God, I just need to scrub.... HIM off of me!'_

She shuddered just thinking about what that boy, Dwayne, threatened to do to her, in front of Jason no less. At least Lisa could take comfort in knowing that he wouldn't be doing much of anything now, save for being a feast for vermin and wild animals! In other words, something good came out of that creep after all.

While the girl's injuries stung and throbbed in pain, the freezing cold from the walk outside had helped to stop the bleeding somewhat. Jason stood back up to his full height, setting the treasure trove of first aid supplies on the counter beside the girl, his soaked through thermals clinging to his skin, revealing rippling, powerful muscles underneath. Slowly and carefully, Jason helped Lisa remove her wet pants and thermals. He seemed a bit unsure at first, after what nearly happened to the girl earlier that night, but she just smiled at him, reaching out to stroke the back of his misshapen head and the long, dirty blonde strands of hair whisping around it.

“Go ahead, Jason.” Lisa mouthed, leaning back against the mirror once more.

She found the bottle of opaque medicine, morphine, frowning somewhat at how low her supply had become. Somehow or another, they'd need to get more. Knowing that she'd need to stretch her supply, the girl measured out a half-dose in a hypodermic needle, enough to help dull the pain without knocking her senseless. After the injection, she capped the used syringe and tossed it in the nearby trash can, releasing a breath of relief While letting the morphine take effect, Lisa pulled out a curved needle and suture thread, antibiotic ointment, rubbing alcohol, gauze pads, a couple of pill bottles, and some clear plastic adhesive strips. A contented, barely audible sigh escaped her mouth as Jason helped her bathe the wounds, flushing out the blood and filth from their attack at the barn. Becoming quite docile from the morphine kicking in, Lisa lightly tapped Jason's shoulder, pointing to his own injury. With a grunt, Jason nodded, then they both proceeded to pull out the bullet and stitch up her thigh, one wound each. While painful and unpleasant, the morphine helped lessen it somewhat.

A mischievous smile turned up on the corners of Lisa's mouth, catching sight of the growing bulge beneath Jason's skin-tight thermals. It was understandable, as one of his large, calloused hands rested on top of her silky smooth thigh to hold her steady while he worked. She giggled to herself, almost inviting his hand to slide up a little further. But, the girl held back for now, preferring that he focus on his stitches, which the girl knew from past experience were top notch. It wasn't until Lisa had put on the plastic adhesive strips over her fresh stitches in preparation for a shower and began work on plucking the bullet out of Jason's shoulder did the masked killer finally notice the hard-on he was sporting. At the nervous, even frightened look in the massive brute's mismatched eyes, Lisa clicked her tongue a few times, tilting her head to one side.

' _Oh.... it must be... because of what.... that Dwayne son of a bitch tried to do to me. Jason, you sweet, sweet thing.'_ Lisa sighed to herself, once it dawned on her why he was acting so oddly.

She was still sporting the ugly, bluish and yellow bruise on her temple, from where a gun barrel was repeatedly jammed into her head. Then remembering those cold, unwelcome fingers that dared to explore, dared to taste even that which was meant only for her mate! Lisa shuddered at the thought once more, still smelling the creep's stench on herself.

_'No.... this isn't what she needs from me... right now! Not after.... I don't even want to think about it....'_

Shamefully, Jason turned his head away, even debated leaving to try an cool himself off. His shoulders and chest heaved with each anxious breath. With some strength, Lisa cupped her mate's cheek and turned his head back around to face her, causing him to let out a startled growl. Although her reflexes where slowed considerably, the girl latched onto Jason, hugging him tightly while releasing a soft, trilling whistle. She began planting kisses all over his thick, muscular neck, up to his mask, then finally, where his misshapen lips were concealed. Teasingly, Lisa brushed herself against Jason's swelling member, causing him to buck and his breathing to quicken and a low moan to escape his mouth.

It was then Jason realized that, no! He was wrong. Now more then ever she REALLY needed him, wanted him and only him. A warm, fuzzy feeling exploded in his chest, quickly making it's way down to his groin. That feeling of being needed, being wanted, it was enough to make his tremble with desire. Gently, he ran his hand through Lisa's hair again before removing his thermal shirt, revealing his bare, scarred, yet chiseled chest. The girl smiled up at him, signaling that she intended to get that bullet out of his flesh first. Luckily, plucking a bullet out of Jason was more like removing a mere splinter! An annoyance, nothing more. The damage to the skin and muscle had already started healing and he hardly even bled. After a quick clean up of her medical tools, save for what she would need when finished with her shower, Lisa took a painkiller and an antibiotic, slid off the counter and put her supplies away under the counter then set her sights of Jason. To be fair, they were both a mess, with caked on smears of blood and gore. Somehow though, that only seemed to excite Jason even more.

A deep, rumbling purr echoed from Jason's chest as he pulled off his mask and put it by the sink, revealing his deformed visage. The girl had that look in her eye, gleaming with hunger and want. Unable to help herself, Lisa wrapped her arms around her mate's neck, a little unsteady at first due to the medicine, feverishly kissing and licking just about every spot she could reach. A tingling in her spine sent hot and cold shivers throughout her entire body like a shock wave and she could feel herself getting wet. Chuckling huskily, Jason lifted the girl up to eye level, pulling her into a long and deeply passionate kiss. Their tongues moved together furiously and her gentle giant felt his pants becoming painfully restrictive.

_'That does it!'_ Lisa panted to herself, once they finally broke apart to catch their breath, _'You're coming in with me, dammit! Get your tight, muscular ass over here....'_

Eagerly, the girl shed her top, letting it fall to the floor, followed quickly by her bra. At once, Jason took her in, all the love-bites he had left on her shoulders and even a few on the collarbone, pale, silky, soft skin, graceful proportions, and the aroma of her arousal. (How he loved that smell!) Aggressively, he began to nuzzle against her bare skin, tickling her a little and driving her wild. Experimentally, he nipped at her supple, small breasts, feeling Lisa squirm in his arms and throw her head back with a barely audible whimper. When he finally set her down, still letting the girl grasp onto him for balance, the brute made no objection as she peeled his thermal pants off, finally freeing his painfully erect cock. Once completely naked, Lisa turned on the hot water and they stepped inside.

As soon as the hot water made contact with skin, dried blood and dirt quickly swirled down the drain. Lisa frantically scrubbed her entire body, trying to erase that foul, chauvinistic pig's scent off of her. When she was about to work between her legs, Jason's big, strong arms pulled her into a hug from behind. The girl began to relax, leaning back against her mate and taking in deep, calming breaths. Had she been able to make any sound at all, she would have been moaning, possibly even making those adorable squeaking noises. At any rate, her eyes were closed and her heart raced. While one hand grasped Jason's muscular forearm, the other clever, sneaky little paw reached behind her, giving the brute's rock hard cock a stimulating squeeze.

Lisa half expected him to just slam her against the wall and aggressively take her whilst leaving his mark. (Which was becoming increasingly difficult, mind you. Since there wasn't much room left in the usual spots Jason picked.) However, instead of his usual rough foreplay, Jason instead gently turned the girl around, letting the cascade of water pound against his back while he caressed her cheeks, shoulders, and breasts. Confused, the girl let out a few chirp-like whistles, running her hands down Jason's chest as she gazed up to him. Then, those strong arms lifted her to his eye level and instinctively, Lisa wrapped her legs around his waist. Her entire body nearly flushed red when she lowered herself onto Jason's throbbing member, sheathing it in her warm, tight wetness.

“Take me, Jason.... take me.” Lisa pleaded, silently, before resting her chin on his broad shoulders, sighing from the intense pleasure she felt.

Another low moan of ecstasy escaped from Jason's throat. Gently, he began thrusting in and out of her, one arm against the wall to support himself and the other beneath the girl's bottom to hold her steady. The girl clung tightly to him, kissing his thick, muscular neck, moving her way up to the deformed half of his face. Jason could feel her trembling with pleasure against him and at once, he knew it was working. He didn't just want to “take her”, he wanted to make tender, passionate love to her!

A silent, bliss filled gasp escaped the girl's mouth as she began to slowly grind against Jason, letting him in even deeper. While part of her had been initially hoping for some of that animalistic, dominating roughness he would sometimes display during intercourse, Lisa found herself greatly enjoying this slow, methodical, and deliberate rhythm. She realized at that point, he was doing everything in his power to ensure her pleasure before his own. Joined together in a passionate embrace under the comfort of streaming hot water and steam, gently riding him, she was nearly ready for her release and could tell that Jason was close too. Grunting, Jason's thrusts became increasingly harder as he kissed the scar on his mate's throat once more. With a hungry glimmer in her eyes, Lisa pulled him into another deep, exploratory kiss, parting his twisted, crooked lips with her own, eventually suckling on the tip of his tongue.

With another powerful thrust and guttural, blissful moan, Jason felt his lower muscles contract and spasm as he came inside of her, releasing the built up pressure. His muscles trembled from the intense orgasm, and the sight of Lisa in a similar, pleasured state as tidal waves of ecstasy crashed down upon her when he filled her with warm, molten seed made him smile. The girl fought to catch her breath after her own release, a new, warming feeling inside of her as she lingered, enjoying the feeling of Jason just being inside her.

_'That was.... oh my God.... that was beyond amazing...'_

Lisa's mind was spinning and forming coherent thoughts was becoming more and more difficult. And there was Jason, looking quite pleased as he finally allowed his now flaccid manhood to slip out of her as he set the girl down. Still unsteady, especially with her tingling, rubbery legs, she held onto Jason for dear life. (Not that he had any objections.) Enjoying the massage of warm water pounding against them, they stayed like that for a while. Lisa's shivering had ceased completely, an excellent sign, and the color had returned to her skin.

_'Well, she certainly looks much warmer now!_ _I've got to make sure my good girl is comfortable and happy. I... I really hope she'll like what I'd like to do with her when we're done in here.'_ Jason thought to himself.

Yes, the clever brute had a plan for later that night to treat Lisa to unimaginable bliss. None the wiser to what Jason had in store for her, Lisa contently snuggled closer, wrapping her arms as far around his midsection as she could. When the two of them embraced each other, cuddling beneath the flow of warm water, there was a slight 'bbzzttt' noise that could be heard throughout the house, followed by a violent gust of wind lashing against the siding of the house, and without any further warning, Lisa and Jason were both suddenly plunged into complete darkness.

**Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Of course.... a power outage. Fantastic! Well, if a silver lining were to be found in this, at LEAST the shower had stayed warm until Lisa could fumble through the dark to turn it off. (That and they had finished washing and enjoying each other before the lights went kaput! Laundry would have to wait too.) Finding their way through the darkened bathroom, dripping wet and trying not to crash into anything had been quite an adventure, though it was easier once Lisa located one of the many flashlights she always kept on hand. Even with a source of light now, there was still a matter of heating and keeping warm through the night. She did have a fireplace, that might work. And of course, Jason always seemed to radiate heat, so if anything else, he'd be able to keep their bed plenty toasty. Smiling fondly at that thought, the girl laughed to herself, finishing drying herself off and dressing her wounds with antibiotic ointment and proper bandages now that she had finished cleaning up.

Jason just finished wiping the blood off of his mask with his towel, tossing the damp towel aside and slipping his mask back over his face. All he wore were a pair of flannel pajama pants Lisa had picked up for him some months ago, back when she could actually show her face in town. His girl wrapped herself up a plush, deep forest green bathrobe, with nothing else underneath. (Much to Jason's delight.) Letting out an exasperated sigh and trying to figure out what to do and where to even start until the power came back on, Jason led her over to the bed and had her lay down, taking unneeded pressure off of her healing injuries. Lisa had a confused look on her face as he tucked the covers around her to keep her warm, then gave her a 'stay' gesture. When she clicked her tongue a few times, asking, _“What's going on?”_ , Jason simply repeated the gesture, leaning over the girl and stroking the back of her head a few times before turning around and leaving. From the illumination provided by her flashlight, Lisa could see an eager, excited, and even a bit of a nervous look conveyed in his working eye. Almost cutely, Jason tilted his head like a questioning dog, silently begging his girl to stay put. With a gruff snort, he turned around to leave the room, navigating by a powerful muscle memory. Almost as soon as he left, Jason darted back, ensuring that she wasn't making any moves to get out of bed and follow him. The girl couldn't help but smile at his amusing actions. He was acting very much like a child about to prepare – then it suddenly hit her!

_'He wants to surprise me with something!'_ Lisa mused to herself, _'That's why he wants me to stay right here.'_

Pondering to herself about what Jason could have for her, she mentally listed off some of his other past offerings. He had trusted her with Mother and the location of her shrine, one time Jason had carved the heart out of one of his victims and brought it back to her after a slight miscommunication, telling the girl in his own unique way, (and much more clearly,) “I love you too.” Jason often gave her knives that were taken from victims, various shapes and sizes. One time he had surprised her with a very nice venison meal he had cooked, (Many loved ridiculing Jason as a disgusting hillbilly that ate what he could scrape off the road or out of garbage cans, but he was surprisingly skilled at cooking and preparing wild game.) And of course, there was his latest present, the bow and arrows.

Already, the girl could hear rustling out in the front room and could make out the faint glow of flickering fire light stretching down the hall. Candlelight maybe?

_'Is he trying to.... make a romantic atmosphere?'_

For once, she was glad her laughter couldn't carry a sound anymore. The thoughts flooding her mind of the mighty Jason Voorhees preparing a romantic anything.... oh, it was just too funny. While he was absolutely loving and adoring towards her of course, Jason was much more rugged and brutish then romantic. Still, funny or no, the initial idea of that big lug just trying made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He just wanted to make her happy.

About twenty minutes later, Lisa could hear the footfalls of large, bare feet on hardwood floors, heading straight for her. Giddy with anticipation, the girl sat up, snuggling in her soft robe as she perked up and stared right at her gentle giant. With a playful growl, Jason was upon her in a few, confident strides. He scooped the girl up in his arms bridal style, letting her rest against his chest and shoulders. Lisa lightly kissed his pectorals, putting her arms around his neck for support. She could feel him twitching slightly and his breaths were uneven. Jason.... really looked nervous.

_'It's Lisa, my good girl. My love. Of course she'll like it. Mother even said that girls like this sort of thing.'_ Jason reassured himself, taking in a deep, calming breath, _'Hmhm.... besides this power outage may very well work to my advantage.'_

A few sing-song whistles and a warm nuzzling from Lisa was enough to get the fretting brute to calm down. Hunting trespassers through the woods, remaining ever silent until the right moment to strike, no problem! Surviving directly off of the very land itself, child's play to him. But what he was about to attempt? Now THAT was truly scary. This particular concept was still quite new and foreign to him. He could only hope that he did it right.

When Jason brought her into the living room, Lisa gasped and clung to him tightly, one hand covering her mouth in surprise. The fireplace was roaring, providing most of the light and warmth in it's fierce orange glow. A few candles had been placed around the room, providing extra illumination and setting a relaxing mood. But what caught Lisa's eye was the makeshift bed of plush sleeping bags near the fireplace, topped with a luxuriously soft faux fur blanket and several pillows. Carefully laid out near the comfy looking little love nest were a box of graham crackers, some chocolate bars, and a bag of marshmallows with a few skewers. The only thing missing from this whole thing were some flowers, but a warm fire, cozy bedding, indulgent sweets, and a beautiful view of the blizzard raging outside.... who needed flowers? Primitive and simple perhaps? Yes. But it was obvious that Jason had put a lot of thought and effort into this. He intended to spoil her rotten, camping out in their own living room!

_'Jason.... i-it's....'_ Lisa's thoughts weren't even coming out right!

Anxiously, Jason cast his glance down at her, hoping, praying even that she would like it. A few tears streaked down Lisa's cheeks as she curled into her mate. Before he could question her, Jason was met with an onslaught of affection as she silently squealed with delight. Words could not describe it; it was perfection!

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, Jason! It's beautiful! I love it, I love it, I love it!” she mouthed, noticing his rather confused look.

That's right.... lip reading. If she went to fast, he could get lost or mistranslate. And that was in ideal conditions! In the dark, forget about it! Therefore, it was up to the girl to give him something that would be impossible to mistake for anything else. She slipped his hockey mask off of his face, hugging it in one arm while leaning upwards to give Jason a ravenous 'thank you' kiss. Already, shivers raced up and down her spine, causing a welcome and warm feeling to ignite from within. Her skin began to flush red again as they parted and Jason knelt down, laying the girl on the surprisingly comfortable bed he had built in front of the warm fireplace. The massive brute felt that familiar protective instinct build up inside of him, watching as his mate gleefully snuggled up in the thick, warm blankets and plush pillows. Lisa's eyes darted from the brute to the sweets that were just begging to be made. Her tongue ran over her lips, something the gentle giant next to her found to be quite adorable. She hadn't really eaten since that morning. A rumbling growl of protest from her stomach just confirmed it! Jason gave her a gentle nudge, encouraging his girl to enjoy herself.

**Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

Lisa knew it was naughty, but she didn't care. Three s'mores could hardly be enough for a full meal, so she intended to make it four at the very least. Right now, the fact that the power was still out didn't bother her in the least. She was comfortable and happy, leaning against Jason's side while he wrapped his arm around her, pulling the girl close. They both had their skewers over the fire, carefully toasting their delightful, sticky treats to a golden brown perfection. Secretly, Jason had loved these ever since he was little, even if more often then not, some of the other kids in camp would try to purposely get him to burn his during his camp days. Though a fondness for the popular fireside goodie would be sure to partially damage that ruthless and terrifying reputation he had built for himself. Luckily, Lisa could keep a secret.

With a loud, contented moan, Jason lay down and rolled onto his back, stretching out beside his girl and licking the last of his marshmallow off his misshapen lips. Lisa couldn't help but smile at him. Right now he was so relaxed that he didn't really look like the huge, scary killer that could rip you apart with his bare hands. Gently, she ran a light fingered hand across his well defined abs and powerful chest, causing him to close his eyes in delight and groan. Of course, he was too proud to ask directly, but it was obvious that he wanted a good rub down. Still working on her own roasted treat, the girl used her free hand to start massaging Jason's chest and flanks. Everywhere she touched, it was as it a fire ignited within his flesh, causing a flush of warmth to flow throughout his body like a shock wave.

“Do you like that?” Lisa mouthed, with an inquiring whistle.

Jason nodded, twitching involuntarily as that single, crafty, light hand trailed to his belly, just above the pant line. The girl knew he was quite ticklish there and even teased him a little, making him twitch and let out that huffing, gravely laugh, though he made no move to stop her. If anything, the resting giant only exposed himself more to his playful little siren. When Jason opened his eyes again, taking in a deep inhale, he reached up, playing with a loose strand of Lisa's unusually long bangs. Illuminated by the light of the fire and with the darkness and quiet surrounding them, his girl was just the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. She truly was the greatest gift he ever could have ever received.

Sighing happily, the girl had taken her now golden brown marshmallow off of the fire, leaning into Jason's affection. Smirking upon seeing the relaxing brute's chocolate brown eye glance to her warm, sticky, treat, Lisa offered it to him, letting him take it right off the skewer with his mouth. Though he didn't eat it right away, just tilted his head inquiringly. Licking her lips, Lisa bent down, nose to nose with her love. A shudder flowed throughout her body when his enormous hand ran through her hair, gently gripped the back of her head, then pulled her into a kiss. Greedily, the girl demanded access with her tongue, wrapping her arms around Jason's neck in a passionate embrace. It was just delicious, how sweet, warm, and bold it tasted.... and the toasted, gooey marshmallow was quite yummy too! They stayed like that for a good long while, exploring one anothers' mouths parting only to swallow their shared, sugary treat and catch their breath.

_'You sneaky big lug...'_ Lisa muttered to herself, lightly flicking Jason's crooked nose upon seeing the smug look of satisfaction on his face, _'That was a good one, wish I had thought of it.'_

As the girl lay, partially curled up on his chest gazing down at him, Jason's heart began to pound wildly within his chest and he could feel the rush of blood flowing to his groin and a tickling sensation between his legs. Lisa's breathing had picked up as well, absentmindedly tracing the numerous scars peppering the giant's chest with a single finger. Already, she knew what he thinking about doing. Doing to her. And she wanted it just as badly. Heart fluttering in anticipation, the girl's lower spine tingled again, releasing that familiar, warm wetness. Catching the scent of his girl's arousal, Jason perked up eagerly, growing even harder as he felt mischievous, fiery fingers hook under the waistband of his pants. Groaning loudly, he lifted his hips up for her, allowing Lisa to strip him completely naked and reveal his throbbing erection. When her hand wrapped around his silky, hard shaft, Jason had to fight the urge to just pin the girl down beneath him and pound away at her luscious wetness. Still, while Lisa began to tease him with feather light touches, she made no attempt to stop him when his large hands tugged her bathrobe off and tossed it aside on the edge of the bed, unveiling her soft, naked silhouette.

Suddenly, Jason sat up, running his hand down Lisa's back, feeling the texture of the bumps of her spine and smooth, soft skin. The girl shivered from his touch, leaning down just enough to lick the tip of his cock. She smiled up at him, the light of the fire flickering in her eyes before taking Jason fully in her mouth, causing the brute to moan in pleasure.

_'Tastes like power and dominance.'_ Lisa found herself thinking.

Jason held in a breath and closed his eyes, one hand grasping at the faux fur blanket underneath him, and the other tightening it's hold on the girl as she diligently licked and sucked on his member, paying particular attention to the tip. When she stopped, her gentle giant opened his eyes once again, catching sight of her sitting back up, revealing the glistening wetness between her legs. Sighing and closing her eyes, Lisa lowered one hand down to her slick entrance. Taking a quick peek to make certain that she had Jason's undivided attention, the girl gingerly rubbed her own clit, shuddering softly, before raising her fingers up to her mouth, sensually tasting herself off of them in a taunting matter. Now Lisa was just teasing him, trying to bait him into that animalistic brutishness that she absolutely loved to see from her mate.

_'Mmmmm.... there's still plenty left for you, Jason.'_

Slowly, she made to roll over onto her back, only to have Jason stop her. Growling playfully, the brute guided his girl down on her hands and knees and came up from behind her, gripping her hips with bruising strength. He quite enjoyed intimacy in this manner, as he had unrestricted access to the silky, tender flesh of her back, shoulders, breasts, thighs, and butt. It was a sign of how much his girl trusted him, allowing the mountain of muscle to have complete dominance over her when she was at her most vulnerable. Though unknown to Lisa, Jason had something new in mind this time.

Careful not to accidentally crush her beneath his bulk, Jason began with a little teasing of his own, squeezing her small, supple breasts with both hands while leaning over her. He lightly nipped at her neck and ears, causing the girl to wiggle her rear end against him. She could feel his generous erection between her legs, already torturing her by pressing against her wet folds. Lisa gasped silently, throwing a glance over her shoulder when Jason scouted out her warm apex with his fingers, causing the girl to buck and squirm. Taking everything in good stride, she began to practically ride his hand as he moved his fingers in and out of her.

_'Eager, aren't you?'_ Jason chuckled to himself, with a bit of a smug look on his face as he licked the sweet nectar off his fingers.

She tasted just as sweet as the marshmallows they indulged in earlier, if not sweeter! When Jason finally slid himself inside of her, Lisa threw her head back, barely making any sound at all. Had she been able to, she would have been crying out in absolute bliss. The slight, dull throbbing pain from her wounds had vanished, all she could think about was how good Jason was making her feel as he thrust himself in and out of her. This was exactly what she wanted from him. Lisa fell into his rhythm, letting Jason have most of the control. Slowly, she began to grind against him in such a way the girl thought she'd begin to melt and collapse into the blankets. Towering over her, completely filling her, skin on skin, the fiery spark within burst into an all out inferno! Rippling waves of heat coursed throughout their bodies, causing their hearts to beat even faster and a rush of blood to flow.

_'Yes.... this is.... mmmmhhhhhh..... exactly what I needed... Jason.... cum for me, Jason. Cum... for... me....'_ Lisa babbled, mentally to herself.

The girl honestly missed being able to moan audibly and speak during their intimate moments together, and her whistling usually came out in a garbled mess in the throws of heated passion, as even though no sounds came from her mouth, she was silently moaning in ecstasy. However, Jason knew her body language better then anyone. He knew how she would tell him if he was getting too rough, playing it too safe, or when he was hitting it just right. And right now, she was at a point where she'd be eating out of his hand if he requested it of her. (Or out of his mouth, in fact!) Without warning, the girl felt Jason's powerful arms wrap around her midsection and pull her up into a position where she straddled his lap, back flush against his chest as he held her close, kissing and nipping the flesh of her neck and shoulders.

_'Well this is new.... Hmmmmm..... I like it....'_ she found herself thinking, closing her eyes with a contented sigh, _'Wonder where he learned... -oh yes, right there, Jason- ...this... or did he just think of it all on his own? Jason's just.... full of surprises tonight...'_

Jason grunted contently with each buck of his hips while his girl began to slowly ride him, gripping his flanks for support. At least this new position took pressure off of her prior leg injuries and she was able to angle his swollen cock in such a way it stroked her clit just right with each mighty thrust. Her back began to arch, pressing her head and shoulders further into Jason's chest and leaving her silky, tender flesh completely exposed and vulnerable. As lightly as possible, he circled two of his fingers around Lisa's naval, causing her to twitch and squirm as he held her in place with his other arm. When she tried to speed up, Jason would stop her and cease his thrusts, a smug look on his face. He wanted his girl to beg for it. To be completely at his whim and mercy. Lisa's face contorted into that of absolute ecstasy as she writhed around him as much as he would allow. Once she became completely submissive, Jason began to thrust in and out once more.

Still joined together in the throws of passion and bliss, the two of them ended up toppling over, Jason laying down on his back against several plush pillows, with Lisa lying on top of him, prostrate on his chest and abs, looking up to the ceiling. The brute didn't even notice her weight against him, she was just so light to him! Though her luscious and delicious body heat... it was a luxury made only for Jason to enjoy. He just embraced her small frame tightly, moving in and out of her warm, tight wetness while she wriggled on top of him, moving in sync to his rhythm. When he squeezed her supple, silky breasts once more, running rough fingers over her hardened nipples, Lisa arched her back again, nuzzling as deeply into her mate as she could. She was so close to cumming the girl could hardly take it any longer! Yet Jason held back, wanting to torture her for a little longer. He could feel her trembling from the intense pleasure and heard her ragged, panting breath, matching his own.

Lisa was about ready to pass out from the overwhelming enjoyment when a loud, rumbling growl echoed within Jason's chest, a telltale sign that he was going to release. The massive brute panted heavily and moaned, arching his back as he felt his girl's slick, warm sheath contract around him as he came, spilling his hot, gooey essence inside of her. At once, a warm, fuzzy sensation enveloped Lisa, like an eruption of molten heat inside of her belly, causing her to shudder and spasm in absolute bliss. Earning her release after all the stimulation the little female exhausted, but she couldn't have been happier in this moment. Conjoined and safe in the arms of the man that she loved. Jason couldn't help but smile as she snuggled into him, letting out a small, sleepy yawn once the last of her aftershocks had run their course. Together they lay, Jason still inside of her, emptying out his last spurts and allowing the pleasant feeling to linger. Lisa turned her head as much as she could, kissing Jason on the base of his throat, mouthing, “thank you.”

Groaning softly, Jason ran his fingers through her hair once more, kissing her on the forehead. There was still one more thing he wanted to do. Gently, he shifted the girl beside him, finally pulling his now flaccid member out of her. With a mischievous smile, Lisa leaned forward from her nest of pillows, gently taking hold of her mate's manhood. The girl fell forward onto her stomach while Jason sat on his heels, stroking her as she took him in her mouth once more to clean him up. She could taste herself off of him, that slightly musky yet sweet flavor. Very sweet! Before Lisa could work him any further though, he stopped her, lifting up her chin with his hand and allowing his member to slide out of her mouth. She tilted her head curiously, slightly confused, licking the corners of her lips. A playful glint in his eye, Jason had her lay back once again and spread her legs apart, lying down on his belly before bringing her wetness right up to his mouth. Grunting, the much larger male held his mate firmly in place, so that she wouldn't be able to wriggle away. Already, he could feel her legs tighten and grip his broad shoulders in anticipation to what he was about to treat her to.

To start things off, Jason lightly licked, nipped, and kissed at the insides of her thighs, making the girl twitch and shiver. Experimentally, he flicked his tongue in and out of her wet folds, lapping up her remaining juices. Licking his crooked, misshapen lips, Jason greedily delved in for more, exploring her with his tongue and letting the delicious, intoxicating scent of her arousal fill his nose. When Lisa began to writhe uncontrollably, he held her down, grasping the soft flesh of her midsection and breasts while massaging them. This nearly drove the girl into complete insanity, making her toes curl and causing her heart to race. She surrendered to him completely in a state of absolute bliss, soft luxury underneath, cradling her body, and warm, delicious heat above her, holding her, pleasuring her relentlessly. Slowly and gently, Jason suckled and licked, not wanting it to be over to quickly. The pressure was already building up in his groin once more, especially when his tongue began to lap up the salty yet sweet warm offering he had spilled into his girl earlier.

_'No wonder she always tries to do that.'_ Jason snorted, mentally with a slight laugh.

Lisa moaned silently, her breathing becoming ragged and uneven once more when her gentle giant sucked on and tickled her clit, causing more of her honey to flow. Eventually, the girl made a barely audible whimper as she trembled beneath his might, enjoying the rewards of a release only he could grant her. Jason lapped up every last bit, kissing the insides of both thighs as he did. A familiar, mild pain jolted through Lisa's body. But it was a good pain, the kind that came from Jason's love-bites he often left on her. Finished, the brute sat up, running his hands all over his girl, gently working the tension out of her muscles. By now, she was completely relaxed, giggling silently and squirming a little when she felt him planting kisses along her stomach. When he loomed over her, working on her shoulders and neck, Lisa reached up and began rubbing his chest, abs, and flanks, causing Jason to growl with pleasure and close his mismatched eyes.

With a burst of strength, taking Jason by surprise, Lisa managed to flip him onto his back, clinging to his rippling body. A slight grunt escaped his mouth and his working eye widened, seeing that the girl was now straddling him. He could tell that she was laughing, even as Lisa continued to run her mischievous hands all over his rock hard musculature. Agonizingly, the girl slid her way down, lightly kissing and nibbling on Jason's chest and midsection while she did, stopping at his already hard cock. Before he could do anything, Lisa gave him a firm 'stay' gesture and had him spread his legs to that she could lie comfortably on her tummy between them. Obediently, Jason lay very still, breathing heavily in anticipation.

_'My turn to treat you, big boy! And you're going to relax and enjoy it.'_ Lisa purred to herself, eying Jason's erect member greedily.

Once settled in, she started by tasting the length of his shaft. Then while her small, warm hands wrapped around him, the girl began by tickling the head with her tongue, followed by suckling. From the jolt of pleasure and stimulation, Jason's hips bucked up and he let out a deep, guttural moan. The way her warm, wet tongue twisted and traced around him as she slid his member further into her mouth was enough to nearly take his breath away. Feverishly, as though her life depended on it, the little female sucked hard and diligently, even going as far as to rub the inside of Jason's thighs with one hand and gently massage his balls with the other. Thrown into a blissful, sensory overload, the powerful brute stretched himself out and melted into his pillows and the bed. The fast, ragged breathing, involuntary twitching, and moaning was enough to tell Lisa that she had him right where she wanted him. Now it was his turn to surrender to her!

Gasping heavily from the release, Jason came in her mouth, closing his eyes with an audible groan as she gave one more good, long suck and swallowed his gift before kissing the tip of his now flaccid manhood. Smiling, she crawled along the bed until she lay down beside him, catching her breath.

It was obvious that by now the little minx was quite tired and spent. Come to think of it, she went a lot longer then Jason was originally expecting. He chuckled a little, running his calloused fingers across her cheek all the way down to the girl's flanks, when she gave another adorable yawn. It somewhat reminded Jason of a kitten's. Lisa's eyes were half closed and she was fighting to stay awake.

_'Time for bed, little one.'_

With that thought, he tucked her under the covers, making sure she was warm and comfortable. Before Jason cuddled up with her, he got up, if only for a moment, to extinguish the candles and feed a few more logs to the fire to keep it going until morning. Looking outside at the heavy snowfall blanketing his territory, he made a mental list of things he'd need to see to in the morning; the traps that needed to be repaired, supplies and spoils to go through, weapons to clean and sharpen, and he wanted to go back to the old barn, tie up any loose ends there. He didn't want Lisa walking around too much, not until her wounds had fully healed. Speaking of which....

As soon as Jason crawled under the covers, his mate immediately snuggled into his warmth, letting out a few muffled, but contented whistles, following up with a light, yet meaningful kiss to the mangled half of his face. With a possessive growl, he wrapped his arms around her, holding the girl close, even draping one of his legs over hers, just to ensure that she wouldn't be able to slip away. Their breathing began to even out, soaking in each others' body heat as they prepared to weather out what would have been to anyone else, a freezing cold night. After giving his girl a kiss goodnight, Jason himself let out a much louder, deeper yawn before he finally settled down, his working eye gazing upon Lisa's peaceful features while she slept. He was so lucky to have something, someone, so beautiful and loving in his life. That strange little creature truly completed him.

_'Mine!'_

Cuddling closer, snaking her arm around her mate, Lisa quietly mouthed into his chest, “Mine.”

It was enough for Jason to feel it, causing him to drift off to sleep with a contented smile on his deformed face, snoring gently.

**Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~Ft13th~**

The next morning, the power had come back on, as Jason was awoken by the lights in the house surging back to life. Groggily, he looked around, grateful that the alarms had remained silent so that they could sleep through the night uninterrupted. Lisa was still curled up at his side, unconsciously nuzzling against him. The fire that had been going strong when they went to sleep was now little more than a few surviving embers. A heavy exhale left the brute's mouth as he looked around for his mask, eventually finding it in the jumbled up blankets. As warm and comfortable as he was, Jason knew there was work that needed to be done and that he couldn't just laze around in bed all day. (Though the thought was horribly tempting.)

Sucking in his breath, he attempted to gently detach his girl from him, without waking her, so that he could get up. That's where the problem arose. You see, Jason was very warm and made a nice pillow, and Lisa wasn't willing to give it up without a fight. Hissing silently, the girl stubbornly clung to him, cuddling against his scarred, weather beaten skin. When Jason tried getting up again, Lisa latched onto him reflexively with surprising strength, even digging in her nails. She only relaxed her grip once he was back where he belonged. Huffing with a slight growl, the massive brute had an expression of both bemusement and annoyance on his face. Was this how the girl felt? Whenever he got stubborn and cuddled with her, refusing to relinquish his hold?

_'Guess so...'_

Sighing in defeat, Jason lay his head back down, watching as a sly little smile emerged on his girl's face. He pulled Lisa closer in a bear hug, chuckling softly and running his hand through her soft, spiky hair. Perhaps this was one battle he didn't mind loosing.

_'Okay, okay.... you win.'_ Jason muttered to himself, mentally, giving his girl a kiss on the forehead before allowing himself to fall back into a blissful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say about this? The title kind of says it all. 
> 
> Sexy comfort in the shower. Sexy comfort in the living room. And s'mores are delicious! 
> 
> And of course I do not claim to own Ft13th, I'm just a rabid fan.


End file.
